


The Chasing of Moons (Traducido)

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Divertido, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual final feliz, Eventual sexo, Frerard, Funny, High School, Humor, M/M, No es realmene amor no correspondido, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Universo aternativo - Secundaria, Viaje en el tiempo, ciencia ficción, secundaria
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mayor dilema en todo esto es que Frank se acostó con su futuro esposo. Ahora tiene que asegurarse de que su futuro con él siga intacto, pero no es sencillo cuando el Gerard del presente lo odia hasta la muerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Gee molestamente misterioso.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Chasing of Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671964) by [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway). 
  * Inspired by [The Chasing of Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671964) by [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tiene sentimientos encontrados sobre el hombre genéricamente misterioso que conoce en un bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, esto es una traducción, pero como el Español se habla en tantos lugares y de tantas formas, espero haber hecho una traducción tan neutra como fuera posible, entonces si hay alguna expresión que no entiendan, me comentan y le haré una anotación ;)

La edad de la unión no había sido tan clara como lo era ahora. Hay un ruido como de agua golpeteando latón, el techo esta terriblemente gastado con una filtración y un sonido de agua que gotea en un vidrio detrás del mostrador. Los crujidos de arriba dan la idea aterradora de que el techo podría ceder y colapsar.

La conversación dentro del bar se detiene por completo cuando el rugido de los truenos resuena desde sólo una o dos millas de distancia, seguido por el sonido de risas en la barra del bar donde tres chicos están sentados.

El más joven de ellos no parece tener edad para estar bebiendo, y la razón es que en realidad no la tiene. Ninguno la tiene, de hecho, pero los otros dos no lo aparentan tanto.

De acuerdo con su identificación, su nombre es Franklin Durham. De acuerdo con sus amigos, es una plasta con cara de orangután. De acuerdo con su mamá, es un angelito. De acuerdo con él, es sólo un jugador de Tetris mejor que el promedio, algo criticón, y en cierto modo de mente inferior. Su nombre es Frank, y el barman tiene que ser bastante imbécil para creer por un segundo que alguno de ellos tiene 21 años.

En total, cinco personas están sentadas en el bar. Tres chicos en la mitad; a un lado, una mujer cuya pestañina está escurriendo; y un tipo, alrededor de sus veinte, está al lado izquierdo de donde está Frank.

“Para ser justos” dice uno de los chicos, el que tiene una enorme frente y un ego aún mayor, “no es que sea imposible.”

“Nada que ver, la razón por la que ponen el ‘fi’ al final de 'Sci Fi', es porque es ficción. Ciencia ficción. Eso es lo que significa, idiota,” le responde Frank.

“No puedes probar que es imposible, ¿o sí? No tienes pruebas. Dime, nunca has visto a nadie del futuro, ¿verdad? Entonces si no es así, es literalmente imposible saberlo de verdad.”

“Sí lo es,” Dice el otro muchacho. “Porque, yo personalmente, no he visto a nadie con telequinesis, pero eso no la hace real.”

“Tiene razón, Bren,” dice Frank “no hay justificación para el viaje en el tiempo.”

“Ah bien, vete de su lado,” dice el chico de la frente.

“Viejo, el simple hecho de que estemos discutiendo esto es imposible de creer. El viaje en el tiempo no es real. Fin de la historia,” Frank anuncia en un tono algo fuerte a la par de otro rugido de un trueno, que convenientemente disfraza la risa del tipo sentado detrás de Frank.

“Okay, pero en serio, se necesitaría un montón bestial de electricidad, o algo así, probablemente ni siquiera pueda encontrarse semejante cantidad de energía en este planeta, pero todo es posible.”

“¿Cualquier cosa es posible? Ajá, ¿entonces dices que es posible que en los próximos cinco minutos Pete se va a acostar con Angelina Jolie?” propone Frank.

“Cualquier cosa es posible, pero no necesariamente probable.”

“¿Por qué estaría Angelina Jolie aquí, y por qué no estaría atraída a mí si lo estuviera?” pregunta el chico que seguramente es Pete.

“Porque, y te lo digo de la forma más dulce que puedo, das asco, Pete.”

“Jódete.”

“Pero si pudieras tener un montón de electricidad, y ciencia para comprobarlo, ¿por qué no? O sea, mira a Frankstein.”

“Sí, de nuevo, volvamos al hecho de que tu ejemplo es ciencia ficción, con énfasis en la ficción. Pero aparte de eso, no veo por qué no sea posible. Hay una tormenta allá afuera, por qué no vas a pararte bajo un poste de metal mientras Pete y yo miramos desde una distancia segura.”

“¡Claro que sí! Brendon, estoy muy de acuerdo con ese plan,” dice Pete.

“Ustedes son unos desgraciados,” el chico, Brendon, suspira y toma un sorbo de su alcohol comprado de manera completamente ilegal.

“Creo que yo le gustaría a ella,” dice Pete, aparentemente perdido en el otro tema, “digo, de no ser por todo esto de Brad Pitt, no veo por qué no.”

“Por favor,” dice Frank, “Bredon y yo tenemos una mucho mejor oportunidad que tú.”

“Oh, ¿entonces ahora estás de mi lado?”

“Bueno, por favor. Pete se ve como si lo hubieran golpeado con la puerta de un auto. Al menos tú eres alto. A las chicas les gustan los tipos altos.”

“Entonces ella no te iría a mirar a ti, ¿o sí?” Dice Pete. Durante los últimos cinco años, Pete ha estado midiendo la diferencia de sus estaturas sobre sus cabezas como un gemelo idéntico que nació cinco minutos antes que su hermano. Su diferencia de estatura es casi nula. Si hubiera un competencia para la especificidad de las reglas, serías fuertemente presionado para encontrar una mejor que las que Frank ha coleccionado para probar que él es más alto, pero no ha tenido éxito. Ha tenido que enfrentar el hecho de que Pete es un milímetro más alto que Frank, pero es completamente posible que eso se deba al hecho de que Pete usa medias más gruesas, o al menos eso es lo que Frank prefiere pensar. 

“Por favor, Pete. No tendré una ventaja vertical, pero sí que tengo una horizontal.”

“Okay, veo tu chiste, y respeto su perspicacia, pero no puedo evitar imaginarte sólo tumbado sobre Angelina Jolie ahora.”

“Sólo estás celoso porque soy mejor consiguiendo chicas,” dice Frank, y esta vez, no hay un trueno bien sincronizado que evite que escuche al tipo sentado justo detrás de él contener su risa ruidosamente.

Frank se da la vuelta, sorprendido por su sinceridad e intenta mirar al tipo, pero él está escondiendo su cara con su mano y está mirando en otra dirección.

“¿Disculpa?” Frank le pregunta al tipo, y Brendon se agarra la cabeza con las manos, nervioso por la vergüenza ajena que lo va a llenar a continuación. El tipo no se gira para mirar a Frank, sólo mira en otra dirección, aparentemente fijándose en un cuadro que hay en la vieja pared de madera, pero Frank no se la cree.

“Viejo, si vas a espiar conversaciones ajenas, tal vez no debas hacerlo tan obvio.”

“Si vas a hablar en público, tal vez no debas hacerlo tan fuerte,” responde el tipo, aún sin voltear la cabeza. La voz de ese tipo es única. algo suave, pero también penetrante. Es modulada, como ninguna que Frank haya escuchado jamás, y en el fondo, es muy encantadora. Algo suave, inquietantemente atrayente.

Frank cree que tal vez él los conoce y que por eso aún no se ha dado la vuelta, porque Frank siente algo vagamente familiar en él, pero no es suficiente para estar seguro si no puede ver su cara.

“Tiene un punto,” dice Pete mientras asiente con la cabeza, y Frank pone los ojos en blanco, se da vuelta hacia sus amigos al tiempo que trata de ignorar al tipo.

Aunque diez minutos después, Frank no puede evitar sentirse inseguro de que la gente lo escuche hablar. No puede parar de mirar al tipo con el cabello color medianoche. No sabe por qué, pero algo acerca de este tipo es misterioso, pero no en una forma negativa. Intenta deshacerse de ese sentimiento, culpando al clima que están teniendo, y casi se convence a sí mismo cuando llega el retumbo del cielo sobre él unos segundos después. Casi. 

“Viejo, tenemos que irnos,” dice Pete mirando su reloj. “Bren y yo tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana, así que lo voy a llevar a su casa.”

“Ugh, no, no me dejen aquí solo,” Frank dice en un ruego.

“También te puedes ir, no te tienes que quedar aquí,” le dice Brendon mientras se pone de pie y se pone la capota de su abrigo.

“Voy a esperar a que la lluvia baje un poco,” dice Frank, “nos vemos luego.”

“Sip,” dice Pete, despidiéndose con el dorso de la mano mientras se acerca a la puerta. Frank mira a su alrededor, sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer con él, y es cuando se da cuenta de que el tipo que lo espiaba se ha ido. Casi se siente decepcionado, porque Frank sentía curiosidad de por qué se había reído y quién era. Frank mira a su alrededor, pero aparte de él y la mujer al final de la barra, no hay mucha gente aquí. Es una noche lenta. 

Está sentado, mirando alrededor, tomando sorbos ocasionales del agua frente a él. No es lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar emborracharse cuando sabe que debe conducir de vuelta a casa, así que toma sorbitos escondidos e intenta encontrar algo en lo que ocupar su atención.

Se enfoca en la copa detrás de la barra que recibe el agua que gotea del techo. Es un sonido pequeño, un goteo muy muy suave, pero que es agradable y tranquilizante. Escucha la lluvia en el techo sobre él hasta que empieza a apagarse gradualmente.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, Frank decide que debe volver a casa. En verdad no tiene ganas de ir a la cama, pero ahora quiere estar en la comodidad de su propia casa. Le gusta la lluvia, de verdad, pero se hace mucho mejor cuando puedes verla desde tu propia ventana.

Frank agarra su abrigo y se asegura de no dejar nada antes de caminar la corta distancia entre él y la puerta. No se siente ansioso por salir a la fría lluvia, pero sabe que debe salir más temprano que tarde.

Frank sale, no está seguro si está listo para conducir de vuelta a casa si las calles están tan mojadas. No le gusta conducir en la lluvia, en una ocasión estuvo a punto de chocar contra un árbol y no fue una agradable experiencia, así que es algo que evita. No le preocupa cuánto bebió, pues no es un bebedor empedernido. Está seguro de que no está impedido, no con la cantidad de agua que le tiene que agregar a esa porquería para que no le sepa a orines.

Frank logra ver al tipo que se le había burlado, parado a algunos metros de él, cigarrillo en la mano, mirando hacia el frente, así que Frank sólo puede ver un lado de su cara. De todos modos está oscuro, así que Frank no puede ver mucho de él, y la distancia no lo favorece en nada. Sabe que es el mismo tipo porque tiene la misma chaqueta. Es negra con un forro que Frank puede ver porque sobresale de la capota.

Frank no se mueve ni dice nada por unos segundos, sólo mira al hombre, casi hipnotizado mientras ve cómo sopla el humo hacia la noche oscura que espera frente a ellos. La lluvia no se ha detenido por completo, sólo deja una suave llovizna en su lugar, pero el alféizar del edificio sobre sus cabezas escurre el exceso en la calle frente a ellos. Si no fuera por el techo que sobresale del edificio, que se extiende a unos cuatro pies desde la pared, estarían sintiendo el aire húmedo chocar contra sus ropas haciéndolo todo más incómodo.

“Me mentiste,” dice de la nada el tipo, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Frank. Al principio, Frank no está seguro de que el tipo le está hablando a él, pero no hay nadie más por ahí, así que debe ser con él.

“¿Yo qué?” pregunta Frank mirando por encima del hombre que sin duda no conoció sino hasta hoy, y a quien por ello no pudo haberle mentido.

“Me dijiste que habías salido hace años,” dice el hombre.

Frank siente su corazón palpitar aterrado y se acerca velozmente al hombre, callándolo con un ruido, aunque en verdad no hay nadie que los escuche. El tipo lo mira con una sonrisita burlona en la cara, que no es realmente malvada, sólo parece divertido.

“Cállate,” susurra enojado Frank, obteniendo finalmente una vista más clara cuando se retira unos mechones de pelo de la cara. Es un tipo atractivo, Frank puede admitir, pero eso no compensa que sea un imbécil, que es la impresión que Frank está recibiendo. Sin embargo, no le gusta juzgar tan rápidamente, así que le da el beneficio de la duda.

Lo más grande que Frank nota es que se ve familiar. No, familiar no es la palabra adecuada. Frank está seguro de que conoce a este tipo. Está absoluta y fuertemente seguro de que conoce a este tipo. No cabe duda en la cabeza de Frank de que ha visto a este tipo antes. No es una inclinación sutil, está más seguro de que ha visto antes a esta persona que de cualquier cosa en el mundo. 

Excepto que, con una cara así, Frank está seguro de que recordaría a este tipo. ¿Cómo olvidar una cara así? Nadie es tan hermoso, pero aquí está la prueba viviente de la perfección humana. Tiene esas cejas con forma extraña que le dan carácter a su rostro. Casi son triangulares, pero no alcanzan a serlo porque se levantan en arco en la parte de abajo. En cierta forma su cara es inocente, y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Es extraño. Es una cara muy suave, del tipo que Frank piensa que uno no se cansaría de besar, y luego se obliga a dejar de pensar eso, porque él es un adolescente raro con acné y este es un hombre grande que probablemente sale con una supermodelo, no es gay y piensa que Frank es jodidamente raro.

Frank piensa que es famoso o algo, porque no hay otra forma de que sea tan familiar y que su recuerdo se le escape a Frank de la memoria. Esa es la única explicación. Probablemente Frank lo ha visto en una película, pero le queda difícil recordar en este momento qué película es. Sabe que no es así, no puede ser eso, pero es algo que puede ir adivinando por el momento. 

“Perdón, perdón,” dice el tipo, “sólo que no deberías mentirle a la gente, o la repercusión que eso trae te golpeará.”

“¿Mentir?,” pregunta Frank, “Ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Cómo sabes que soy… cómo sabes eso?”

“Soy clarividente, es todo.”

“Sí, y también eres un metiche, lo que significa que escuchaste mi opinión acerca de esa mierda. Ciencia ficción. ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Es la forma en la que me visto?”

“¿Vestir?,” le pregunta el tipo, “¿Crees que tu forma de vestir te puede hacer ver gay?”

“Bueno, digo, hay ciertos atuendos que pueden implicarlo, ¿verdad?”

El tipo niega con la cabeza y dice sarcásticamente, “Sí, Frank. Es la forma en que te vistes.”

“Bueno, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?,” pregunta Frank apuntando con su dedo como si hubiese atrapado al tipo diciendo alguna mentira.

Aún hay algo muy familiar en la cara del tipo. No puede ubicarlo y eso empieza a molestarle. Siente una tensión en el estómago por el hecho de que no sabe dónde ha visto a este tipo antes.

“Tus amigos lo dijeron,” dice el tipo encogiéndose de hombros, y la confianza de Frank decae, porque eso es obvio. Claro que escuchó su nombre.

“¿Cuál es el tuyo entonces?”

“¿Mi qué?,” pregunta el hombre acercándose un paso a Frank, quien tiene que alejar la cabeza para que no se le llene de humo.

“Tu nombre.”

“Puedes llamarme Gee.”

“¿Ese es tu nombre?”

“Nadie le pone a su hijo Gee, lerdo”

“Yo-” empieza Frank, antes de digerir las palabras del hombre, “¿acabas de llamarme lerdo?”

“Iba a llamarte estúpido, pero no quería quedar de enemigo tuyo,” dice Gee.

“Okay, ¿y por qué es eso?”

“Porque sí.” dice encogiendo los hombros, con un aire de misterio que enoja a Frank.

“¿Te conozco?” le pregunta Frank, incapaz de guardarse la pregunta por más tiempo.

Gee suelta una risita, más que todo para él, y responde “No creo que me conozcas. Yo te conozco mejor. Después de todo sé tu nombre.”

“Bueno, eso es porque tú no me quieres decir el tuyo,” dice Frank.

“Y no lo haré. Probablemente lo puedas adivinar tú.”

“Bueno, ¿y eso qué carajo significa?” pregunta Frank en volumen alto.

“Lo adivinarás, estoy seguro. Dale un par de días.”

Frank aprieta los labios, confundido por la respuesta, “Eres muy críptico. Te da un aire de acechador, no voy a mentir.” 

El tipo lo mira desde arriba, y por la expresión en su rostro parece divertirse mucho con Frank, y eso hace que Frank se sienta pequeño. Lo hace sentirse años más joven que este hombre que es demasiado atractivo para siquiera mirar en dirección de Frank. Además está el hecho de que Frank es un chico de dieciocho años hormonal, inmaduro y casi sin experiencia, así que en serio, este tipo debería encontrarlo invisible.

La cosa es que, incluso si el tipo fuera un acechador, y en verdad no parece que lo fuera, no hay forma de que tuviera la mínima idea de que Frank es gay. Él no le ha dicho literalmente a una sola alma en el planeta. Nadie. Nadie sabe, así que es imposible que este tipo sepa.

“Sí, te estoy acechando. Eso es,” dice Gee, como si fuera un gran chiste.

“¿Bueno, y qué otra conclusión se supone que debo sacar?”

“En verdad no sé. No crees en la ciencia ficción así que básicamente, será lo mejor que puedas adivinar.”

“Claro, porque definitivamente eres un psíquico,” apunta Frank sarcásticamente.

“No, tal vez no,” dice el hombre, y tira la colilla de su cigarrillo al piso y la pisa con el talón, cosa que Frank encuentra bastante hipnotizante. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está mirando fijamente hasta que vuelve a mirar hacia arriba y el tipo está parado mucho más cerca de lo que estaba hace un momento. Frank no sabe cuándo pasó, ni por qué está tan nervioso por eso ahora.

“E-entonces, ¿quién soy yo para ti?”

“Eres Frank.”

“Pues sí, sé que lo soy, pero para ti específicamente, ¿quién soy?”

El hombre se niega a responder, sólo sonríe más y levanta los hombros. Frank pasa saliva ruidosamente, y se maldice por lo torpe que es. No entiende porqué su corazón late tan rápido.

“¿No vas a decirme?” le pregunta Frank “¿Cómo sabes de mí?”

“Tal vez sólo tengo un magnífico radar gay.”

“¿Y, lo tienes?”

“Nop,” responde Gee, marcando la ‘p’ ruidosamente, justo en la cara de Frank. Es todo lo que dice antes de pasar caminando al lado de Frank en dirección al parqueadero. Frank se queda quieto ahí, lo observa de reojo por un momento, antes de que su curiosidad le gane y se sienta forzado a seguirlo.

“Sólo dime, ¿sí? No quiero que mis amigos lo sepan, no es algo de lo que esté precisamente orgulloso. Sólo dime qué es lo que me hace tan obvio, así puedo arreglarlo. Es que ser… ser así, es vergonzoso.”

“¿Qué es lo vergonzoso de ser gay?” pregunta Gee con seriedad, el pavimento mojado resuena bajo sus pies mientras caminan. Frank puede sentir el agua chispeando sobre él cubriéndolo delicadamente de una forma parecida a la sudoración, pero mejor, más agradable. Le pega las puntas de su flequillo a la frente, y él lo retira mientras sigue a Gee, que parece tener las piernas kilómetros más largas que él. Frank no sabe hacia dónde se dirige el sujeto, o cuál es su auto, porque en verdad no hay muchos. Es jueves, un largo fin de semana de colegio para Frank, nadie salió esta noche, así que hay muy pocos autos parqueados frente al bar.

“Es que… tú no entiendes.”

“¿No entiendo ser el chico gay en la secundaria?” el tipo pregunta, mirando a Frank críticamente, “sí, no tengo ni una puta idea de qué es eso.”

“¡No estoy en la secundaria!” se defiende Frank en voz alta, porque están afuera de un bar, así que al menos eso es lo que tiene que pretender. Gee se detiene de veras cuando escucha eso para mirar a Frank fijamente desde arriba, ni siquiera necesita palabras para enunciar que no se cree la mentira de Frank.

“Bueno, tal vez lo estoy, pero tú no sabes qué es tener que esconderse de todo eso. O, de pronto sí sabes. Entonces, ¿eres gay?”

“¿Te estaría hablando de no serlo?” dice Gee, “Pero en realidad sí lo sé, Frank. Lo sé muy bien. Pero tú tienes un buen grupo de amigos, sé que es así. Yo no tenía a nadie. Bueno, estaba este chico que era lindo conmigo.” El tipo mira hacia arriba, como si estuviera recordando algo de su pasado y Frank desearía poder ver dentro de la cabeza de Gee. Desearía saber quién es ‘ese chico’, y qué es tan especial en él que hace que Gee tenga esa expresión en su rostro.

Luego Frank encaja todas las piezas de lo que él dijo y se siente alarmado por la respuesta que esto arroja. ¿A qué se refería con no hablar con Frank si no fuera gay? Ahora es obvio para Frank, ¿pero eso significa lo que él tanto desea que signifique? ¿Están coqueteando con Frank? ¿Un chico? ¿De verdad?

Ningún chico ha coqueteado con Frank. Tampoco ha besado a un chico. Nunca ha tenido un novio. Nada. Frank es un niño triste en los zapatos de un adolescente de dieciocho años que nunca ha besado a nadie del género indicado. Nunca se ha acostado con nadie del género indicado. Nunca ha salido con nadie del género indicado.

Eso apesta, porque Frank no es exactamente un joven sin atractivo, y con facilidad es uno de los chicos más sociables del colegio, así que podría salir con cualquier cantidad de chicas, pero la triste realidad es que no quiere a ninguna. Ha intentado que funcionen, en verdad, pero al final, ellas son del género equivocado. La chicas son geniales, es divertido hablar con ellas y todo eso, pero no son del género adecuado y incluso las mejores, las que en realidad son muy fantásticas, nunca estarán bien.

“Okay, ¿entonces, por qué estás aquí?” pregunta Frank, esperando poder hacerlo decir que Frank le gusta o algo que suene a cuento de hadas, pero intenta ser optimista.

Gee finalmente se detiene frente a un auto tras escuchar las palabras de Frank y se da la vuelta para mirarlo. Frank mira con detenimiento al auto junto al que están parados y se da cuenta de que es su propio auto. Ese es el auto de Frank. El condujo eso hasta acá. Mira a su alrededor y nota que no hay otro auto cerca, así que Gee caminó hasta este auto en particular por una razón. Ese le recuerda a Frank la teoría de que Gee es un acosador, pero eso no tiene sentido. Está demasiado relajado y acompasado para ser un acosador, y realmente no tiene sentido. Entonces ¿quién rayos es en realidad?

“¿A qué te refieres?” responde Gee, girándose para ver a Frank directo a los ojos, con una mirada fija. Está tan increíblemente cerca que Frank prácticamente puede sentirlo respirar. Frank se apoya un poco en su auto. Siente su mano firme contra el exterior de metal, húmedo al tacto, y casi se resbala.

“Sólo me refiera a por qué estás aquí, hablando conmigo.”

Gee suelta una risita por un momento, mira al suelo y luego arriba otra vez, de nuevo justo a los ojos de Frank. Tiene los ojos de un tono avellana increíble. Del color que adquiere el café cuando le agregas crema. Son el tipo de ojos que la gente suele pasar por alto porque son casi cafés, y a la gente no suele gustarle los ojos cafés, cosa que no tiene sentido, pero al tiempo tienen un tono verdoso, bastante llamativo.

“Pensé que nunca preguntarías,” dice Gee antes de empujar a Frank contra el auto y morder ligeramente su labio inferior. Frank ni siquiera sabe qué pensar. No lo entiende. Siente que está en un porno. Es raro, pero es raro en el buen sentido en que en verdad desearías tener el sentido común y la fuerza para cuestionarlo y detenerlo, pero eso es completamente descartado por la parte de él que controla todas las piezas irracionales. Las piezas irracionales incluyen, aunque no se limitan a, sus labios, que besan de vuelta; sus manos, que se encuentran casi instintivamente enredadas en el cabello de Gee; los dedos de sus pies, que se tuercen en las puntas de sus vans gastadas; y su corazón, que adquiere una velocidad que no había sentido en años.

Por unos extraños minutos siente que conoce a este tipo. Obviamente está el hecho de que lo reconoce, pero es diferente. Siente que conoce a Gee hace años. Como si este tipo es alguien que ha conocido desde siempre, y Frank apenas se está dando cuenta de que fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Es una sensación simplemente extraña que no conoce, y a la que con seguridad no se acostumbrará. No hay nada parecido, porque ni siquiera es una sensación per sé, es más un conocimiento.

No siente como que ha conocido a este hombre por años, que lo ha besado miles de veces sin aburrirse, no es un sentimiento. Es algo que él sabe. Él conoce a este hombre, lo ha hecho por años. ya sabe cómo se siente este beso, aunque se sienta como un primer beso. Sabe todo acerca de este hombre, y a la vez no sabe nada.

Frank no conoce su nombre real. Obviamente no puede ser Gee, así que eso debe ser el apócope de algo más. George. Gene. Garret. Gideon. Gordon. Jeff. No, ese último no empieza por G. Realmente su nombre podría ser cualquiera, y Frank no tiene idea de cuál es, y tiene su lengua en la boca de este tipo, cosa que no haces cuando no sabes el nombre de alguien.

“¡Uau!” dice Frank, recuperando los sentidos tal vez tres años demasiado tarde, “¿Qué es eso?”

“¿Qué es qué?” pregunta Gee, mirándolo socarronamente. Frank tiene una mano en el pecho del tipo, desde donde le empujó, pero no recuerda haberla puesto ahí.

“¿Por qué… qué fue… sentiste eso, o yo estoy enloqueciendo?”

“¿Sentir qué?”

“Como… no sé, com si te conociera hace tiempo. Estoy siendo un tonto, por qué tú, es que soy sólo un jodido niño de secundaria a quien ni siquiera conoces.”

“Okay, créeme Frank, definitivamente no eres el único que se siente así, como que nos conocemos hace años. No te estás enloqueciendo.”

“¿De verdad?” pregunta Frank, sintiéndose algo mejor acerca de que su corazón hubiese reaccionado exageradamente antes.

“Podrías decir que empezamos a salir hace ocho años, casi nueve. Técnicamente, ocho años y diez meses.”

“Eso es muy específico, ¡pero tienes razón!” dice Frank, viéndose emocionado, porque de algún modo, Gee, quienquiera que sea, sabe exactamente qué es lo que Frank está pensando. Frank no sabe con seguridad si hubiera usado esos números exactamente, pero se siente feliz de no haber sonado estúpido cuando lo dijo.

“Se siente como que te conocí desde que era el de la secundaria. Como que, dios, eras la cosa más más fastidiosa al principio, muy pegadizo, lo que era raro, porque no estaba acostumbrado a la atención, pero me la dabas constantemente. Honestamente, te comportabas como un perro, siguiéndome por años, pero no está ni aquí ni allá.”

“Eso es algo más específico que lo que yo pensaba,” dice Frank, pensando ahora que él no es el raro en toda esta situación, y eso es reconfortante y extrañamente excitante a la vez.

“A veces me dejo llevar,” dice Gee con un gesto.

“Yo nunca, eh, nunca había besado a un chico antes,” dice Frank, esperando no sonar muy inmaduro y tonto. Espera que lo lo haga parecer menos atractivo, pero también piensa que ese beso fue muy evidente, así que no tiene que esconderlo.

“Entonces soy tu primera vez,” dice Gee, “bueno, esto lo hace todo más especial, ¿no es así?”

“¿No es eso raro? ¿No te espanta o algo así?”

“¿Por qué debería espantarme?”

Frank se tropieza en sus palabras por un momento, “bueno, por-porque, pues no sé. No tengo experiencia ni nada. Es que, tú eres muy atractivo, y yo soy sólo este niño tonto que acabas de besar y ni siquiera conoces, y yo no te conozco, y simplemente podrías tener a quien quisieras, pero estás coqueteando conmigo.”

“Bueno, eres legal”, dice Gee con un gesto, como si fuera un hecho. Frank si siquiera considera lo extraño que es que Gee sepa eso, porque es tan correcto que ni siquiera tiene sentido.

“Sí, lo soy, pero digo, perfectamente podrías tener a cualquiera que no sea yo, ¿exactamente qué edad tienes?”

“Veintisiete”

“¡Jesucristo, mierda! ¿y quieres besarme a mí?” pregunta Frank, aturdido por lo incomprensible que es todo esto. ¿Por qué rayos alguien tan mayor que Frank seguramente con un montón de experiencia iría a coquetear con él?

“Hay cosas que debo hacer para asegurarme de que todo salga de acuerdo al plan. Ahora, si quieres rechazarme ahora, está bien, pero creo que es importante anotar que me importa una mierda si piensas que esto es muy incoherente. El hecho aquí es que me gustas, y no veo por qué tienes que preocuparte por los detalles de mis razones para hacerlo.“

“Pero,” empieza Frank, pero Gee lo detiene de nuevo con un beso, y Frank se derrite ahí. Casi está seguro de que su cuerpo se ha vuelto de gelatina y hay un suave zumbido en sus oídos, tapando todo pensamiento coherente. Esto es demasiado. Es demasiado bueno. Frank nunca supo que en verdad había un brillo cuando besas a alguien que te gusta. Ha besado algunas chicas antes, pero nunca se sintió así. Frank no sabe si es tan simple como el hecho de que Gee es un chico, o tan complicado como que es Gee en sí.

Frank tiene un pensamiento aterrador de que es la influencia que Gee tiene sobre él, porque eso sería algo vergonzoso. No quiere ser el niñito que se enamora del tipo nueve años mayor que él. Se siente bastante degradante, pero es un beso demasiado bueno para detenerlo.

Entonces Frank sólo cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar flotando por lo que se siente como un período muy corto antes de que se acabe.

“Entonces,” empieza Gee, “ésta es la parte de la historia en que deberías invitarme a tu casa porque tu mamá se fue de la ciudad por el fin de semana.”

“Mi-” Frank inicia y se detiene, abriendo muy grande la boca, “¿cómo carajos supiste eso?”

“Simplemente soy muy listo,” contesta Gee. “Como Sherlock Holmes, sólo me doy cuenta de estas cosas.”

“Bueno, parece la opción más probable,” Frank dice encogiendo los hombros y caminando hacia el costado del conductor, olvidando su aversión por las carreteras mojadas por el momento.

“¿Con respecto a qué?” pregunta Gee.

“La idea de que seas un psíquico, o un lector de mentes, o-”

“¿O qué?” pregunta Gee, dando un paso atrás mientras Frank abre la puerta del auto. No parece para nada preocupado de que Frank vaya a irse sin él que es lo que Frank debería hacer, pero no quiere. Frank no cree poder hacerlo, está demasiado intrigado

“No sé, la única cosa que se me ocurre además es que viajaste en el tiempo desde el futuro o algo.”

“Bueno,” dice Gee, hablando con sorpresa, “¿dime si eso no es algo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto es una traducción, y espero hacerle justicia, ya que Helena es una gran escritora y la admiro mucho, me encantan sus historias y quería compartir ésta con ustedes. Creo que no hay ningún problema con publicar una traducción, pero si ella tiene algún problema, simplemente la voy a eliminar :P
> 
> I hope I'll make a good enough job for one of Helena's works, I think there's no problem with posting a translation, anyway, if she asks me to delete it, I will :P


	2. Es complicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Por qué tienes que complicarlo todo?

Frank está intentando darle lógica al funcionamiento de todo esto, para ver cómo es que esta es su vida ahora. Siempre pensó que hacer que un tipo tuviera sexo con él sería mucho más difícil que esto. Pensaba que tendría que encontrar a un tipo poco atractivo, que tal vez no tuviera tanta experiencia, que probablemente fuera tan malo como Frank lo era. Pensó que con todo eso, sería una experiencia bastante ardua, pero esto ha sido bastante fácil.

Creía que debía ser él quien diera el primer paso en todo. Creyó que debía ir hacia alguien, presentarse primero, ser el que iniciara todo, pero esto ha probado todo lo contrario. Todo lo que Frank tuvo que hacer fue abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y esperar a que todo pasara de la manera en que pasó.

Para ser justos, no fue tan bueno, pero Gee no dijo nada negativo sobre él. Está asumiendo que no fue muy bueno, pero tiene una buena excusa. Frank tiene tanta experiencia como una persona que técnicamente no es virgen puede tener. Básicamente, en su vida sólo se ha acostado con una chica, así que esto fue muy diferente en un buen sentido.

Ha sido muy bueno, debe decir. Ahora está sentado en el techo de su casa, usando muy poca ropa, viendo a Gee soplar humo hacia el aire de la noche. Huele a lluvia. El techo está mojado, pero no tanto para preocuparse por caer. Frank se ha subido aquí antes unas dos mil veces para pensar. Su ventana se abre hacia el techo, así que el acceso es fácil, y si su madre supiera que a veces sube aquí, lo mataría, pero eso no le importa. A Frank le gusta. Es sereno.

Suena a primavera. En verdad no hay otra palabra para ello. Huele a lluvia, suena a primavera. Como que la vida vuelve a despertar tras los últimos dos meses de invierno.

Frank aún no puede creer que aún no sabe el verdadero nombre de Gee. Lo ha estado llamando Gee sin la más remota idea de cuál podría ser. Tampoco sabe a qué se refiere con que Frank lo va a adivinar. ¿Cómo adivinas el nombre de alguien?

Frank ha tenido un montón de pensamientos perversos al respecto. El más aterrador de ellos es que Gee tal vez va a reemplazar un profesor en su escuela y eso sería jodidamente aterrador, pero no tiene sentido. También supone que en realidad se acostó con una celebridad y lo va a ver pronto en las noticias. No puede pensar en nada que en verdad tenga sentido.

“Hazme un favor, niño,” le dice Gee, hablando por primera vez en los últimos minutos.

“Es algo degradante que me llames ‘niño’,” responde Frank.

“No fumes,” contesta gee ignorando a Frank, “sólo no lo hagas.”

“No lo hago.”

“Lo sé, y no empieces,” dice Gee, y luego mira hacia Frank con un brillo en sus ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea. “De hecho, si alguna vez tienes un amigo, o un novio o alguien que empiece a fumar, no lo dejes ¿okay? Como que, si siquiera piensa en eso, pégale un puño en la cara para detenerlo. Recuerdo que empecé a fumar en abril, en mi último año de la secundaria. Tú estás en último año, si conoces a alguien que piense en eso, no lo dejes, ¿bueno? Ahora es marzo, entonces, sí, pégale en la cara si lo ves probando, tienes todo mi permiso, Asegúrate de salvarlo de la monstruosidad que es lidiar con esto.”

“¿Bueno?”

“Prométemelo, ¿okay?” dice Gee, mirándolo severamente, y Frank no entiende porqué está siendo tan serio con el asunto. Frank no tiene idea de qué debería hacer, o a quién rayos se está refiriendo Gee. No tiene muchos amigos cercanos, tiene bastantes amigos, pero no muchos a quienes en verdad pueda hablar, o que realmente lo escuchen sobre muchas cosas, como fumar, por ejemplo.

“Sí, supongo,” dice Frank, pero eso no parece suficiente para Gee, así que continúa “lo prometo.”

“Bien,” asiente Gee.

“Bueno, pues, tengo una pregunta,” responde Frank suavemente.

“¿Y cuál es?”

“¿Por qué, eh, por qué tú... como? No sé,”

“¿Por qué vine a tí?”

“Sí, algo así”

“Sólo lo hice. No tienes que cuestionarlo. No es un gran acertijo o algo así. No necesitas descifrarlo como si fuera un cubo de Rubik, simplemente me gustas.”

Frank empieza a hablar, sin tener ningún sentido en lo que dice, “Okay, entonces como que, no quería sacarlo en el momento y eso, porque, digo, no quería parecer como un completo idiota al respecto, porque como que, en verdad querías acostarte conmigo, y no iba a rechazar eso, porque como que-”

“Frank, aborda tu punto,” lo corta Gee.

“Bien, lo siento es que… dios, lo siento, es sólo que, tienes una sortija,” dice Frank, sintiendo que sus tripas se aprietan al decir esas palabras. Es cierto aunque él decidiera mencionarlo o no, pero decirlo lo  hace todo más real. Se odia un poco a sí mismo, aunque se siente algo contento. Es un sentimiento conflictivo. Parte de él se siente como un arruina hogares, mientras el resto de él se siente feliz de saber cómo es estar con un chico. Pensó que tendría que esperar por algunos años más, pero esto fue bastante inesperado y conveniente. No conveniente en una mala forma, como si sólo hubiera aceptado porque está desesperado, simplemente no puede evitar estar atraído a Gee, pero no sabe si estaba bien, porque el tipo tiene una jodida sortija.

Para cuando Frank lo notó, era un momento algo inconveniente. Lo que quiere decir que no estaba usando la cantidad de ropa apropiada que idealmente usarías cuando le haces notar a alguien eso. Es difícil confrontar a alguien acerca de una sortija después de literalmente habértelo llevado a la cama y que ambos se hayan sacado la mayoría de sus ropas.

“No te preocupes,” dice Gee descuidadamente.

“¿Que no me preocupe? ¿En serio? Eso es lo que me dices. Es que literalmente llevas puesta una sortija. Literalmente, estoy sentado junto a tí y llevas puesta una sortija. ¿Cómo debo sentirme al respecto?”

“Confía en mí, no estoy engañando a nadie.”

“Qué, entonces… ¿qué? ¿Es que ya no están juntos o qué?”

“No” dice Gee con franqueza.

“¡Bueno gracias por aclararlo!” dice Frank sarcásticamente. “¿Y ahora qué? No puedo evitar sentirme como un arruina hogares, y tú sólo te sientas ahí. No quería sacarlo porque, bueno, supongo que tú eres el adulto aquí, pero eso me va a molestar. Digo, qué tal si tú estás engañando a este tipo conmigo, o si está muerto, entonces me voy a sentir culpable porque no me has contado y soy un desgraciado por pensar que lo estás engañando, pero tal vez-”

“Mira, yo… tenemos un acuerdo,” dice Gee.

“¿Un acuerdo?” pregunta Frank, “¿Como, un matrimonio abierto?”

“No, no es así.”

“Bueno, ¿entonces como qué?” Frank pregunta enfáticamente.

“No es como nada. Lo que tenemos aquí es una situación única. Estoy casi seguro de que nada se le puede comparar,” dice Gee, y Frank ya se está cansando de lo misterioso que el tipo intenta ser. Es como si intentara parecer este tipo malo místico o algo así, pero Frank acaba de verlo desnudo y literalmente no hay forma de esconder el hecho de que sus boxers tenían el emblema de Batman.

“Bueno, ¿y eso qué putas significa?”

“Simplemente no te lo puedo explicar” dice Gee, negando con la cabeza y apagando la colilla del cigarrillo contra el techo antes de lanzarla lejos, hacia los árboles que hay abajo. Frank en serio quiere darle un discurso acerca de hacer basura, pero ya se perdió esa porquería, no habrá forma de que la encuentren, así que ni siquiera se va a molestar.

“Inténtalo.”

“No me creerías si te dijera,” responde Gee.

“Okay, entonces respóndeme esto,” dice Frank, “¿Te vas a.. quedar con este tipo?”

“Claro que sí, lo amo con toda mi vida.”

El corazón de Frank se cae un poco. En cierta forma lo esperaba, pero parte de él aún está decepcionado por eso. Le gusta este tipo. No sabe por qué. Gee es simplemente irresistible por alguna extraña razón.

“Oh. Entonces, esto es algo de una sóla vez, ¿no?”

Gee suspira y mira hacia Frank, “Tengo hasta el domingo, y luego tengo que volver.”

“¿Volver?”

“Sí,” responde Gee.

“Y cuando vuelvas, a donde sea que vayas, no te volveré a ver.”

Gee aprieta los labios y sus cejas se juntan como si estuviera pensando mucho en algo. “Bueno, sí y no. Yo te veré, y tú me verás, pero ninguno de los dos va a ver al otro de veras, Tú lo harás, de forma más técnica, tienes más tiempo frente a ti, así que tienes más tiempo que usar, pero, no sé cómo debería responder tu pregunta.”

Frank lo mira de vuelta, su cara torcida en una mueca de confusión tal cual estaría en medio de la clase de matemáticas.

“Sé que eso no tuvo sentido,” responde Gee negando con la cabeza, “Y lamento no poder ser más claro, no puedo. Desearía poder serlo, pero no puedo ponerlo todo en riesgo. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vaya de cierta forma. Aunque para responder a esa pregunta, supongo, no. No me verás después del domingo. En cierta forma este será el fin de nosotros, pero no debes entristecerte tanto por eso, porque al final será algo bueno.”

“¿Entonces me dejarás para siempre el domingo?”

“En verdad no sé qué decirte. Sí.”

“Bueno, ¿por qué? Como, ¿qué sentido tenía conocerme si de todos modos me vas a dejar en unos días? Digo, tú eres el adulto, tú deberías ser el que dé sentido a las cosas, pero nada de lo que dices tiene ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Qué es tan especial acerca del domingo?”

“Es sólo un día que con suerte entenderás en el futuro.”

“Usas demasiados acertijos, honestamente es muy fastidioso,” dice Frank sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Sí, lo siento. Aunque esa parte de mí va a llegar a gustarte,” dice Gee, “sé que siempre nos llegan a gustar cosas de la gente si pasamos suficiente tiempo con ellos.”

“Sí, pero sólo te vas a quedar por otros tres días, literalmente no hay nada de tiempo para llegar a conocerte.”

“Bueno, entonces mantén eso en mente para la próxima gente que conozcas, o tu novio.”

“Sigues diciendo eso como si hubiera una posibilidad de que me consiga un novio, cuando puedo asegurarte que no hay ninguna.”

Gee suelta una suave risita, “confía en mí. tienes toda posibilidad de conseguirte un novio. Te tengo toda la fé a ese respecto. Tomará algún tiempo, un mes o dos, pero estoy seguro que vas a ganarte el corazón de este chico.”

“Y otra cosa, sigues hablando de mi futuro novio invisible como si fuera sólo una persona, como que, sólo tienes fé de que me voy a conseguir ese novio,” agrega Frank.

“Tal vez sólo pienso que serás capaz de enganchar a alguien y estar con él por siempre,” dice Gee.

“Viejo, estoy en la secundaria. Nadie se casa con su amorcito de secundaria, eso es un mito.”

“Yo lo hice,” dice Gee con un gesto.

“Okay, sí, tal vez lo hiciste, pero de hecho acabas de probar que no funcionó, dado lo que acaba de pasar,” dice Frank, refiriéndose con seguridad al hecho de que Gee está literalmente sentado en su techo después de que se acostaron, y no lleva puestos más que una camiseta y unos pantalones de sudadera que tomó prestados de Frank que le quedan cortos en los tobillos.

“No, está funcionando, lo amo, como dije, es una dinámica extremadamente complicada.”

“No lo entiendo,” Frank sacude la cabeza, “tiene que ser jodidamente complicado si acabas de tener sexo conmigo, pero, lo que sea.”

A Frank no le gusta el tono de su propia voz. No le gusta el hecho de que suena celoso. Él no debería ser quien esté celoso. El pobre menso casado con Gee debería ser el celoso. A Frank no le importa lo que dice, para él no hay ninguna justificación.

“Suenas celoso,” dice Gee, y las mejillas de Fank se ponen rosadas porque Gee se dio cuenta de eso.

“No, no lo estoy. Simplemente no lo entiendo.”

“Yo tampoco entiendo completamente,” dice Gee, “demonios, me tomó como cinco años creer todo esto, y aún así, estoy aquí ahora,  es un hecho en este punto.”

Frank quiere preguntarle a Gee sobre su novio, pero decide que mejor no. Eso sería demasiado personal. Apenas conoce a este tipo, no puede empezar a preguntarle acerca del tipo por el que está teniendo una aventura con Frank. Frank no lo entiende, igual tampoco lo quiere entender. Él supone, si el matrimonio se dañó y Gee no lo quiere admitir, entonces no es culpa de Frank, porque no fue él quien lo arruinó. Si él es el chico con quien Gee está teniendo una aventura, tampoco es su culpa, porque de todos modos el matrimonio no estaba funcionando, probablemente esto habría pasado más tarde o más temprano. Aunque eso no lo tranquiliza en lo más mínimo. Igual se siente terrible, por el simple hecho de que lo está disfrutando.

Le gusta esto. Le gusta Gee, le gusta cómo besa este chico y su cara estúpidamente linda. Le gusta todo esto y sabe que debería sentirse realmente mal por ello ya que pudo haber arruinado un matrimonio, pero no está tan afectado por eso como debería.

De todos modos Frank está pasando un mal rato, pero quiere que ase de nuevo ahora. Quiere besar a Gee de nuevo, y hacer cosas tremendas de clasificación para adultos con él, pero no debería quererlo, porque acaban de conocerse, y el tipo está casado. Ya hay tantas barreras cruzadas que Frank ya no se puede devolver. Tal vez eso es lo que lo hace sentir mejor acerca de cuánto lo desea de nuevo. El hecho de que ya no se pueda retractar significa que no haría daño si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo otra vez. Y otra vez. Y tal vez un par de veces más después de eso.

Piensa que la respuesta sólo lo hará sentir culpable así que decide que no le importa. Lo intenta, pero no es fácil. Sí le importa, y no quiere que sea así, pero ya no hay sentido, es demasiado tarde. Todo en su cabeza está tan turbulento y pasando a velocidad tan rápida que no puede llegar a una verdadera solución a este problema. Sabe que el daño ya está hecho, así que podría joder las cosas aún más.

“¿Entonces por qué te tienes que ir?” pregunta Frank, “¿el domingo?”

“Sólo tengo que,” responde Gee, “no lo puedo posponer. Es un momento arreglado en que me tengo que ir, y cuando me vaya, no hay forma de que vuelva.”

“Pero estarás bien, ¿verdad?”

“Sí, estaré perfectamente bien,” dice Gee, “todo estará bien, sólo que yo no estaré aquí.”

“Oh, okay,” suspira Frank sombríamente.

“Pero estoy aquí ahora,” dice Gee mirando a Frank, pestañeando inocentemente. “Por otros dos días y medio.”

“Sí,” asiente Frank, mirando de vuelta, y parece recibir cierto entendimiento tácito de la cabeza de Gee, y realmente, debería ignorar al tipo y alejarse, tirarlo del techo o algo así, pero Frank se siente muy _muy_ atraído a este hijo de puta así que es verdad no puede evitarlo. “Dos días más, ¿ja? Tantas cosas que podemos hacer en ese tiempo.”

“Montones,” asiente Gee, “¿Tienes alguna idea?”

“Una,” asiente Frank. No puede creer que esté recibiendo esas señales de Gee de nuevo. No parece real. Pero, obviamente, no puede devolver nada, así que se lanza igual.

Gee le responde con una sonrisa, con este aspecto hermoso en su cara que hace que el corazón de Frank le salte en el pecho. En verdad no lo puede describir. Gee tiene esta sonrisita impía, como si estuviera planeando algo, pero en verdad perfora a Frank de una forma a la que no está acostumbrado. Lo que sea que hace a este tipo tan diferente es lo mismo que hace que Frank se sienta como si hubiera caído en un cuento para niños. Su mayor preocupación en todo esto es que la gente en los cuentos para niños se enamora de completos extraños. Empieza a entender qué tan real puede llegar a ser ese sentimiento.

 


	3. Pero. Qué. Idiota.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank se hacer ver como idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Finalmente pude terminar el tercer capítulo :P

“Pete, ¿escuchaste las grandes noticias?” grita Brendon desde una distancia muy larga para la comodidad de Frank. En verdad no debió haber hecho nada. Esto se va a poner muy feo muy rápido. Lo único que puede hacer para que su mentira no sea descubierta es enterrarse aún más profundo en esa mentira.

“¿Finalmente te creció vello en el pecho? Brendon, estoy mucho más que orgulloso de ti,” dice Pete caminando hacia ellos, y forzando a Brendon a mostrarle su dedo medio.

Frank intenta esconder su cara con la maleta que tiene en el regazo, pero no lo esconde mucho. Frank es pequeño, pero no _tan_ pequeño.

“Eres tan gracioso, Pete, te tengo un chiste, jódete.”

“No entiendes cómo funciona esto de contar chistes, ¿verdad?” Pete le pregunta, sentándose en la baranda junto a Brendon. Técnicamente, los estudiantes no tienen permitido sentarse en la baranda, porque hay una leyenda urbana de que hace siete años un chico se sentó ahí, se resbaló y se rompió la cabeza, pero en verdad nadie lo cree, y los profesores no aseveran la regla, así que nadie le pone atención. Además, es primavera, y nadie quiere tener manchas de césped en sus jeans por sentarse en el piso, así que la baranda está llena de adolescentes que se balancean precariamente sobre una barra de metal.

“Pete, eso no cambia lo que te quería decir. Jódete.”

“Bueno dime si no eres la cosa más dulce, ¿Cuáles son las grandes noticias de verdad, entonces?” pregunta Pete, y Frank se encoge porque Brendon está a punto de propagar su mentira. Frank está aterrado, sabe que va a salir pronto, porque la boca de Pete es casi tan grande como el ego de Brendon. Además, Frank no es exactamente un don.nadie, aunque le gustaría serlo, así que la gente en verdad está interesada en escuchar chismes sobre él, lo que en su opinión es confuso porque no puede creer que él, el chico que usa un cepillo de dientes de Mario, sea alguien de quien quisieras escuchar cosas.

“Frank se acostó con alguien,” anuncia Brendon.

“Dilo más fuerte, ¿quieres?” le sisea Frank enojado, “Mi mamá está trabajando al otro lado de la ciudad, creo que en verdad necesita escucharte hablar de mis aventuras sexuales.”

“No lo hiciste,” dice Pete mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Frank. “¿Cuándo?”

“Después de que ustedes… se fueran del bar,” dice Frank.

“Pruebas, o no pasó,” dice Pete cruzando los brazos, y Frank encoge los hombros.

“No tengo pruebas,” dice Frank y suspira, porque tal vez se va a reventar de la manera en que él espera. Si Pete no le cree entonces no tendrá que lidiar con que algo se descubra. En verdad necesita que Pete no le crea, eso sería ideal.

Frank ni siquiera sabe por qué se metió en esto. Debió decirle a Brendon que volvió a casa y se vio una película o algo. Literalmente pudo decir cualquier cosa, pero entró en pánico. No pudo controlar su lengua, sólo se le escapó, y ahora está jodido.

“¡Oh dios mío, lo hiciste! ¿No es así?” Pete pregunta, agrandando los ojos, “¡Estás diciendo la verdad! Mierda viejo, debimos quedarnos por más tiempo, pudimos haberlo visto.”

“¿Qué? ¡Hace un segundo dijiste que necesitabas pruebas!”

“Nah, tu cara te delata, en verdad lo hiciste,” dice Pete sacudiendo la cabeza, y parece impresionado, para terror de Frank.

“Espera, ¿entonces te conseguiste una chica después de que nos fuimos? ¿Qué tan después?” pregunta Brendon, “Digo, ahora me odio, debimos quedarnos más tiempo, Pete, ¡todo es tu culpa!”

“¿La conociste en el bar? ¿Entonces dormiste con una mujer mayor?” pregunta Pete, “Felicidades, Frank, ya eres un hombre”

Frank sólo se esconde bajo su cabello e intenta no sonrojarse intensamente por lo espantoso que es todo esto. ¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca en primer lugar? ¿Por qué Pete no puede tener una voz más suave? ¿Por qué no puede ser heterosexual?

“Bueno hombre, dinos más,” dice Pete mirando intensamente a Frank, “o vamos a cantarte esa canción de Brillantina.”

“Ya sabemos qué tan lejos llegó,” dice Brendon.

“Sí, ¿pero era sensual?”

“Él- este...” Frank se da cuenta de que está a punto de delatarse y se corrige, “el lugar más apropiado para hablar al respecto no es este, ¿no les parece?”

“Habla o mueres.”

“Eso es un poco rudo, ¿no crees?”

“Nop,” dice Pete negando con la cabeza. “Quiero toda la información, excepto la que no quiero, puedes obviar eso.”

“¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber qué quieres oír?”

“Sólo salta los detalles. Ahórranos lo que pasó cuando te sacaste los pantalones, ¿okay?” dice Brendon, “Sólo dime, ¿era sensual?”

“Pues, sí, lo era,” dice Frank honestamente, pensando en Gee. El tipo era muy sexy. Aunque no era una ella, y eso es lo que lo incomoda más de toda la mentira. Frank realmente desea sólo poder decir que Gee era un chico. Sólo quiere salir, y no tener miedo, pero no lo ha hecho y sí tiene miedo. Frank no quiere tener miedo, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto ahora. Tal vez de todos modos no quisiera hablar de Gee, pero al menos podría usar los pronombres correctos.

“¿Cómo era, viejo?” dice Pete, poniendo los ojos en blanco a Frank, “alta, bajita, rubia, morena, grandes te-”

“Jesús, cálmate,” lo interrumpe Frank, “tenía cabello negro, o bueno, castaño muy muy oscuro, supongo. Ah, y dientes muy muy muy muy pequeños. En verdad eran diminutos. Como que, nunca había visto a alguien con dientes tan pequeños, era raro, pero lindo.”

“Es una cosa extraña de describir de una chica que te follaste,” dice Brendon, “es que, ¿quién se fija en los dientes de alguien?”

“Bueno, también lo recordarían si lo-la hubieran visto,” dice Frank, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por estar a punto de delatarse otra vez.

“Y bueno, ¿vas a verla de nuevo?” pregunta Brendon, codeándolo y moviendo su ceja de esa forma tan extraña, más aterradora que cualquier cosa.

“¿Qué?” pregunta Frank, viendo la gente desocupar la escuela y buscar un lugar dónde almorzar. Frank no se preocupa por comer realmente, ya que está muy ocupado intentando no angustiarse por el hecho de que pueden atraparlo en su mentira en cualquier momento. Intenta comer casualmente una uva y casi se asfixia con ella antes de darse cuenta de que aún tiene un pedacito del tallo.

“Vaya. Eso fue atractivo,” dice Pete de forma monótona mientras Frank escupe la uva en el pavimento.

“Perdón,” dice Frank agitado y sonrojándose de un rojo intenso, “¿qué dijiste?”

“Pregunté que si la vas a ver de nuevo,” responde Brendon.

“Oh, eh, no. Ella se fue. Estaba, bueno… casada.”

“¡Viejo!” dice Pete, su rostro de repente refleja enojo, “¡No lo hiciste!”

“¡No fue mi intención! Digo, sólo me di cuenta hasta que la llevé a su casa y habría sido raro mencionarlo en ese momento. Ella intentó decirme que no estaba engañando, pero imagino que mentía para tener mi conciencia tranquila. Pero, si estaba engañando, habría sucedido de todos modos, fuere conmigo o no, supongo, así que no es culpa mía. _Yo_ no soy el infiel.”

“Sí, pero igual,” dice Pete negando con la cabeza, “qué bueno que ya no la vas a ver.”

“Sí, probablemente,” responde Frank sombríamente.

“Oh, dios, en verdad te gustaba.”

“¿Qué? No, yo sólo… bueno, sí. Me gustaba.”

“¿Cuál era su nombre?” pregunta Pete.

“¡No les voy a decir! Eso me lo voy a guardar para mí,” declara Frank.

“Bien, guarda secretos a tu mejor amigo,” lo regaña Brendon.

“Bren, yo soy su mejor amigo,” dice Pete.

“Jódete,” responde Brendon, “ambos te odiamos a muerte, pero somos demasiado amables para admitirlo.”

“Cállense los dos,” dice Frank, mirando hacia las puertas de nuevo por aburrimiento. No está buscando a nadie en particular, sólo no quiere tener que mirar a los dos chicos sentados junto a él, porque teme que su rostro delate que está mintiendo.

“Bien. Última pregunta, y perdóname por preguntarte Frank, pero eres extremadamente desagradable, feo, apestoso, asqueroso y repulsivo, entonces, ¿por qué una mujer mayor se interesaría en ti?”

“Me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta desde que la conocí,” Frank sacude su cabeza, “dios, era preciosa. Realmente hermosa. Y por alguna razón le gusté. No entiendo por qué.”

Frank toma otra uva, habiendo ya recuperado un poco de su dignidad, pero esta vez se asegura de que no tenga el tallo. En verdad le preocupa atorarse con una semilla, pero luego recuerda que son uvas sin semillas. Hoy no le está yendo muy bien pensando lógicamente.

Brendon está a punto de decir algo más, cuando Frank escupe y casi se atora con otra uva, pero es por una razón muy diferente esta vez.

Lo que pasa, es que Gee está parado allí. Está parado justo frente a Frank, bueno, a unos nueve o diez metros, pero igual, está _justo_ allí.

Excepto que no es Gee. Gee tenía veintisiete años, y parecía de esa edad, pero el chico al que está mirando Frank es un adolescente. No es mayor que Frank. Pero ese _es_ Gee. Frank apostaría su vida al hecho de que esa persona allá es Gee.

Tiene exactamente la misma cara. Tiene el mismo cabello, aunque obviamente está más teñido de lo que Frank lo recuerda. Tiene exactamente las mismas cejas, exactamente con la misma forma. Tiene exactamente la misma boca, los labios delgados, pero no demasiado. Frank no puede ver sus dientes, porque su boca está cerrada, pero imagina que son igual de pequeños. Tiene exactamente la misma nariz, una nariz muy única de la cual no encontrarías muchas copias. Es Gee, absolutamente lo es.

No es un chico feo, para nada, pero Frank piensa que el Gee con el que pasó el fin de semana se veía más seguro de su propia cara, mientras que este chico se ve mucho más incómodo con ella.

Pero no es Gee. No puede serlo, y Frank lo sabe. Gee era mayor que ese chico. No mucho, pero era bastante distinto. Además, el muchacho al que está mirando Frank es demasiado pálido para ser Gee. Demasiado joven, demasiado pálido, algo más gordito, y su cabello es un poco más largo, le cubre la mayor parte de su cara. Pero es él, Frank está seguro de eso. Tiene que ser él. No hay forma de que Gee no sea ese chico de allá, pero tampoco hay forma de que Gee sea ese chico.

Gee mira hacia la entrada de la escuela. como si esperara a alguien. No tiene ni la más mínima idea de que Frank lo mira con la boca bien abierta y que sus ojos pueden salirse de su cráneo.

“¿Frank?” pregunta Brendon, e repente preocupado por su amigo que se ha vuelto un personaje de caricatura.

“¡Es él!” grita fuerte Frank, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por poner censura a sus palabras para que tengan algo de sentido. Frank ni siquiera considera lo que hace a continuación. No piensa en lo mucho que lo va a lamentar, o cuánta vergüenza le va a caer encima. No piensa en nada de eso. Al contrario, lo que hace Frank es dar un brinco, dejando que su bolsa de uvas se riegue sobre el andén y acercándose velozmente hacia el muchacho. Frank apenas mira hacia dónde se dirige, no se da cuenta de que pisa una uva y casi se estrella con una chica que intenta ir en la dirección opuesta.

Brendon y Pete van juntos detrás de él, y Pete agarra la maleta que Frank dejó caer al piso, porque ambos están bastante seguros de que Frank está experimentando algún tipo de colapso mental. Si Frank estuviera pensando lógicamente, estaría de acuerdo con esa evaluación.

“¡Eres tú!” afirma Frank en voz alta, aun caminando hacia el muchacho, pero esta vez el chico en cuestión en verdad escucha a Frank. Es en ese momento que Brendon siente todo el pánico que Frank debería estar sintiendo pero no siente, porque no se ha dado cuenta de lo raro que está actuando.

El chico, que Frank ha decidido que es el doppelgänger de Gee, mira hacia Frank al oír sus palabras, y la sorpresa en su rostro está perfectamente justificada si consideras lo raro que Frank está actuando.

“¿Disculpa?” pregunta el doppelgänger de Gee. Está de pie junto a este chico alto y flacucho con el que Frank no es familiar.

Ahora está bastante seguro de que entiende por qué Gee le parecía tan familiar, tenía la cara de este chico. Frank lo ha visto antes, sabe que sí. Por eso es que no podía ubicar en dónde había visto a Gee. No era un actor o algo así, y Frank _en verdad conocía_ esa cara, sólo se veía algo diferente porque era mayor que esta persona. Esto es por qué le parecía tan familiar. Pero dios, Frank está muy confundido.

“¿Tienes un hermano mayor o algo así?” pregunta Frank, finalmente deteniéndose justo frente al doppelgänger de Gee. Aunque Frank no puede creerse esa idea. Los hermanos pueden verse similares, claro que sí, pero no _tan_ similares Eso no es posible. Sólo los gemelos pueden verse así de similares, excepto que Gee era mayor que este chico, así que Frank no sabe qué carajos está pasando.

“¿Ah, no?” dice el chico, viéndose jodidamente confundido, y algo asqueado de Frank ahora. Cuando hace una cara de fastidio hacia Frank, este último llega a ver sus dientes, y justo como Frank sospechaba, son los mismo dientes pequeñitos de Gee.

Frank ha tenido clases con este tipo. Él _tiene_ clases con este tipo. Él es el chico raro que se sienta en la parte de atrás junto con el que tiene un cabello enorme. Frank está bastante seguro de que fueron a la escuela media juntos. Casi recuerda hablar con él una o dos veces en clase de Inglés. Claro que podría estar equivocado.

Frank se sabe el nombre de este tipo, lo tiene en la punta de la lengua. Suena como el nombre de un viejo, si mal no recuerda. Frank cree que tal vez tenía dos sílabas. Empezaba por… Frank cree que empezaba por G.

“¿Cómo te llamas?” le pregunta Frank, Brendon finalmente lo alcanza y trata de alejarlo jalándolo del brazo.

“¿Conoces a este tipo?” pregunta el chico parado junto al doppelgänger de Gee, y Frank lo mira evaluándolo. Definitivamente hay una relación familiar ahí. A Frank le sorprendería demasiado si se enterara de que no están relacionados de algún modo. Probablemente hermanos. Pero, si ellos son hermanos, ¿entonces quién putas era ese al que Frank conoció en el bar? ¿Quién podría verse tanto como este chico al que Frank ha conocido por casi ocho años y al que realmente nunca le ha hablado?

“¿Has estado en la misma clase que yo desde la escuela media y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre?” le pregunta el chico a Frank, no se ve para nada impresionado por él. Brendon empieza a jalar con más fuerza, intentando hacer que se aleje, pero Frank se resiste.

“G algo, o J algo,” responde Frank.

“Gerard,” le dice el chico que frank ha decidido que es el hermano del doppelgänger de Gee

“Mikey,” escupe con rabia el doppelgänger de Gee, como si no quisiera que se hubiera dicho su nombre.

“¡Gerard!” lo repite Frank victoriosamente. “Gee de Gerard. Entonces eres tú.”

“Frank, debemos irnos,” dice Brendon jalándolo.

“¿Quién soy yo?” pregunta el chico, y Frank siente dificultad al poner el nombre ‘Gerard’ a este rostro cuando está tan acostumbrado a pensar en ‘Gee.’

“¡Eres tú!,” dice Frank, “¿Cierto?”

“Se tomó un café muy fuerte esta mañana,” dice Brendon, “Creo que necesita ver a la enfermera.”

“Tal vez no sea una mala idea,” dice Gee, no, Gerard.

“¡No! No estoy loco. Es él. ¡Sé que es él!” dice Frank muy fuerte, pero ahora Pete está ayudando a Brendon y ambos lo está jalando tanto como pueden. Al menos no se puede decir que son malos amigos.

“¿Quién es él?” pregunta Pete en voz baja, “No asustes al chico al que nunca le has hablado, Frank.”

“Pero lo conozco, ¡En serio!” insiste Frank, y es en ese momento en que Gee, o Gerard, o como se llame hace un gesto y se va. Frank intenta quitarse a Brendon de encima, pero sin resultado, y así es que resulta siendo arrastrado de vuelta dentro de la escuela.

Frank empieza a recuperar el sentido cuando lo golpea el aire acondicionado. Aún no se ha dado cuenta del ridículo en que ha quedado, pero lo hará pronto, con seguridad. Aunque su cabeza se ha aclarado un poco y está empezando a pensar un poco más racionalmente, Frank aún mira hacia la puerta, donde sólo puede ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza del chico, e incluso viendo sólo eso, Frank está absolutamente seguro de que es Gee. Tiene que serlo. De algún modo, y aún no sabe cómo, Gee y Gerard son exactamente la misma persona. Tienen que serlo. Sólo que Frank no sabe cómo.


	4. El capítulo que resultó justo ser escrito en el cumpleaños de Brendon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debe repetirse aquí que Frank es un idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo también se podría llamar “Adivinen Quién Sólo Ha Escrito Dos páginas de un Trabajo de Seis Que Debe Entregar Mañana Y Escribió un Capítulo de Fic Cuando Debería Estar Terminando Ese Trabajo”, pero era un poco demasiado largo. *Nota de la autora original*

“Bueno, pequeño humano, ¿De _qué putas_ fue todo eso justo ahora?” dice Brendon, finalmente permitiéndose hablar cuando están en el santuario del baño, cerrando con seguro la puerta detrás de ellos. Frank quiere decir que eso es un problema, porque qué tal si alguien intenta entrar, se da cuenta de que está asegurado y llama un profesor, pero de todos modos, qué significa un castigo cuando ya sabe por qué Gee le parecía tan familiar.

“Yo sólo… ¿no lo reconocieron?” pregunta Frank.

“Sí, claro que sí, hemos estado en su misma clase como, toda la vida,” dice Brendon, “pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con el hecho de que prácticamente lo atacaste? ¿Quién Creíste que era? Te la pasaste diciendo que era él. ¿Él quién?”

“¡Él!” grita Frank, un poco fuerte, y sabe que debería modular su tono ahora, porque se podrían meter en problemas por haber trancado la puerta, pero ahora no le importa. No tiene tiempo para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como eso.

“Otra vez, nos encontramos con ese gran problema, ¿él quién?” dice Pete, con una expresión de mayor confusión que la de Brendon, si es que eso es posible. Aunque de cierto modo, Pete se gana la vida viéndose como si nunca se enterara de nada, esto es un nuevo nivel, incluso para él.

“¿No lo recuerdan? Era...” Frank se detiene, pensando en sus palabras antes de decirlas, y se recuerda que se supone que es heterosexual. Se supone que hace unas noches se fue a casa con una chica, no con su compañero Gerard doppelgänger, no realmente doppelgänger. “Ese tipo, el que nos espió nuestra conversación en el bar.”

Las cejas de Brendon se juntan, y él empieza a debatir si realmente Frank necesita o no ir con la enfermera.

“¿Te refieres al tipo que nunca se dio la vuelta y al que por lo tanto no le vimos la cara?” pregunta Pete.

“¿Qué?” cuestiona Frank, porque ahí recuerda el intercambio verdadero, y se da cuenta de que Pete está en lo correcto, mierda. Él en verdad nunca se dio la vuelta en el bar. Frank sólo pudo verlo de verdad unos minutos después cuando salieron. Fue ese el único momento en que supo de cómo era el tipo.

“Oh,” dice Frank, “Mierda, bueno. Porque, eh, después de que ustedes dos se fueron, él me volvió a hablar, y pude verlo.”

“Okay, bueno qué bonito eso,” dice Brendon apresuradamente, “pero eso no explica qué fue eso de ahorita.”

“¡Tenían exactamente la misma cara!” insiste Frank, “¡Tenían la misma cara! Este tipo Gerard literalmente es el gemelo del tipo del bar, pero él era mayor. Era unos, diez años mayor, pero igual tenían la misma cara.”

“Bueno, sí. Se veían parecidos.”

“¡No! ¡Tenían exactamente la misma cara!”

“Pero uno de ellos era diez años mayor,” dice Brendon, y ahí es cuando Frank se da cuenta de que podría mostrarles a los dos pruebas fotográficas, hacer una selección con la policía, y sacarles una prueba de ADN, y de todos modos no creerían ni una palabra que saliera de su boca.

“Ay, carajo, ustedes son los peores amigos del mundo,” Frank dice aburrido de la situación, y aún aterrado como si su vida dependiera de ello, antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

“¿A dónde diablos vas?” pregunta Pete, siguiéndolo y poniendo su mano frente a la puerta.

“¡No estoy enloqueciendo!” le dice Frank en voz alta, “¡No, lo juro!”

“¿Estás seguro de eso?”

“Okay, sé que tenían la misma cara. Créanlo o no, no me importa, pero tenían la misma cara y no hay nada que puedan decir o hacer para cambiarlo.”

“Bueno pero, ¿te detuviste a pensar que sus cerebros no están conectados por un cable o algo? Digo, tienen la misma cara, o eso dices tú, pero eso no significa que se conozcan o que sepan lo que el otro está pensando, así que llegar a ese chico de esa forma fue tan confuso para él como pudieras serlo. Digo, ¿de qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué le pasó a tu puto filtro antes de hacerte quedar como un idiota de esa forma?”

“Yo sólo, ugh,” gruñe Frank, “tuve un lapsus con mi juicio.” Diría cualquier cosa para quitárselos a los dos de encima. Si lo que necesita hacer y decir es que se equivocó y lo arruinó todo, pues que así sea. Aún sabe que está en lo cierto, y no hay nada que lo pueda cambiar, porque absolutamente _está_ en lo cierto. No hay un asomo de duda en la cabeza de Frank de que esté en lo cierto. De algún modo este tipo Gee, o quienquiera que sea, es Gerard, y no tiene ni puta idea cómo eso es posible, pero tiene que serlo, de una u otra forma. 

Tal vez era muy buen maquillaje. Tal vez Gee se había puesto maquillaje para parecer mayor. Excepto que, Frank supone que el maquillaje se borraría en un momento, y Frank pasó bastante tiempo con él, así que duda que ese sea el caso. Aunque no va a descartar esa teoría. Tal vez fue una gran broma muy elaborada, y haya sido para un nuevo programa raro de bromas. Sin embargo, eso tampoco tendría sentido, porque ¿cómo rayos tuvo la verdadera oportunidad de tener sexo con Gee? Hay ciertos límites que él cree que ni siquiera un programa de bromas podría cruzar.

La única cosa de la que Frank está seguro es de que Gee y Gerard no son gente completamente diferente. De eso está bastante seguro. No hay forma, no hay una jodida forma en que haya la posibilidad de que no estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. Frank no entiende cómo es que eso es posible, así que cuando llegue a casa va a buscar en Google como si no hubiese un mañana, pero tiene que ser posible, de una u otra forma. Tiene que ser posible, porque es un hecho, y Frank lo sabe.

“Un lapsus con tu juicio es creer que puedes lanzar una bolita de papel al otro lado del salón sin golpear al profesor en la cabeza. Un lapsus con tu juicio no es espantar a un chico que no conoces porque se parece vagamente a un tipo con el que charlaste por medio minuto hace cuatro días.”

“Entonces déjame adivinar, golpeaste a tu profesor con un dibujito de un pene, ¿no es así?” pregunta Frank.

Brendon no dice nada por un momento, “eso no es importante. Lo que es importante es que nunca jamás hagas contacto visual con este chico Gerard. ¿De acuerdo?”

“Ugh, está bien,” dice Frank, empujando a Pete lejos de la puerta y abriéndola.

“¿A dónde vas?” le pregunta Pete, y Frank se gira hacia él con expresión enojada y listo para desparramarse en palabras acerca de lo fastidioso que está siendo, cuando se da cuenta de que Pete está sosteniendo su maleta, probando lo idiota que Frank es en verdad.

“Oh,” dice Frank, se acerca para tomarla y Pete pone los ojos en blanco, “Bueno, jódete tú también.”

“¡Yo no dije nada!” le grita Pete. Frank no responde, sólo camina por el pasillo e intenta pensar en qué hacer para gastar los últimos cinco minutos antes de que se acabe el almuerzo. Decide ir hasta su casillero que queda tres pasillos más allá, en la parte más alejada del colegio, y cuando llega allí, lo único que se le ocurre hacer es mirar su contenido por lo que parecen horas. La única revelación que le llega es que tiene demasiados bloques de notas autoadhesivas.

Casi le parece milagroso el sonido de la campana, porque ya no tiene que pararse ahí con cara de aburrimiento. Resulta siendo la primera persona en el salón, lo cual es una primera vez para él, y ni siquiera el profesor ha legado. Es bastante aterrador estar solo en un salón y lo hace sentir muy incómodo.

Aunque no toma mucho tiempo para que los demás empiecen a entrar, y Frank se siente aliviado de que ya no tendrá que lidiar ni con Pete ni con Brendon hasta la siguiente clase.

Pero su estómago siente un vacío cuando el chico frente al cual quedó como el más grande idiota entra. Hace mínimo contacto visual con Frank y mira rápidamente hacia otro lado. Frank lo mira, aún no se acostumbra al nombre Gerard, y no le importa lo descaradamente obvio que es su mirada fija en él. ¿Cómo es que jamás se había fijado en este chico? Es como si hubiese sido invisible en el espacio de tiempo en que haya estado en el segundo plano de la vida de Frank. Es todo lo que él es realmente. Para Frank sólo es un personaje secundario. Es nadie, y para él, Frank probablemente también es nadie. O al menos, Gerard era nadie hace una semana. Ahora es el chico que tiene la misma cara que el tipo con el que Frank se acostó.

Frank odia pensar en eso, pero le cuesta mucho no pensar en Gee desnudo y ese es un muy mal pensamiento que uno tenga en clase de cívica. Pero ahí está ahora, mirando sobre su hombro cada a momento y tiene recuerdos por los cuales Gerard tendría un aneurisma si los llegase a conocer. ¿Qué pensaría si pudiera ver dentro de la cabeza de Frank ahora? Porque Frank sabe exactamente cómo se ve él desnudo, y eso es algo que Frank imagina que no es sabido por muchos.

Siendo el caso que Frank nunca se había fijado en este muchacho hasta hoy, Frank duda mucho que Gerard sea una persona socialmente promiscua. Siempre es posible, pero Frank sólo lo ha visto con literalmente dos personas, y uno de ellos aparentemente es su hermano. El único amigo aparte del que Frank sabe, tiene el cabello honestamente más alto que el Edificio Empire State. Sobra decir que se moriría al saber que Frank lo ha visto desnudo sin que él lo supiera. Y también sabe qué tipo de ruiditos hace.

Frank se sonroja de veras, se pone literalmente rojo al pensar en eso y tiene que darse la vuelta para esconder su cara. Frank está casi al cuatrocientos por ciento seguro de que Gerard sabe que él lo ha estado mirando durante toda la clase, pero ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible para hacer de cuenta que no lo ha notado. Ha mirado a todo lado, cada rincón del salón para evitar hacer contacto visual con Frank. Sin embargo, Frank no puede dejar de mirarlo, porque de repente, está seguro de que Gerard es el chico más atractivo de todo el colegio.

Ahora obviamente, si lo piensas con objetividad, en realidad no lo es. Está este chico en el club de natación que podría ser descendiente directo de Adonis. Hay sin duda un montón de estudiantes que el profesor practicante de Historia de Segundo Año es el tipo más guapo del colegio. Está este estudiante popular de penúltimo año que todos conocen, incluso en el curso de Frank, que es uno más que el del chico, que bien podría ser modelo. Literalmente hay docenas de personas que son más típicamente atractivas que Gerard, pero Frank no puede pensar en nadie que pueda ser tan hermoso como lo es él. Ni Ryan Reynolds tiene nada mejor que Gerard en este punto. Frank completamente ha marcado a Gerard como el hombre más hermoso en el que pueda pensar, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Tal vez sea porque Frank sabe que Gee se ha ido, pero casi cree que su versión de adolescente aparentemente torpe. Eso también es fácilmente falso, porque en verdad no lo es, pero Frank cree que tiene alguna simpatía encantadora. Gerard todavía tiene las mejillas gorditas como un bebé, tiene algunos barritos en la cara y su cabello parece bastante grasoso, pero él es simplemente magnético para Frank.

¿Y qué si Frank está siendo bastante aterrador con lo mucho que está mirando a Gerard? No puede evitarlo. No le está haciendo daño real a nadie, sólo está siendo aterrador. Pero no puede detenerse.

Frank de verdad se siente algo apenado cuando suena la campana que señala el final de la clase, porque sabe que no tiene la siguiente con Gerard. No sabe por qué eso lo molesta tanto, pero es así. Realmente siente muchas ganas de mirarlo un poco más, tal vez hablarle.

Una idea lo golpea de repente cuando está empacando sus cosas. Se está tomando su tiempo, no le dan muchas ganas de lidiar con Brendon o Pete y que haciendo comentarios extraños por una hora de clase, en un momento levanta la cabeza para distraerse y ve que Gerard y su amigo se separa después de salir del salón, lo que significa que ahora está solo. Así que si Frank planeaba hablar con él, que sea ahora.

No sabe qué demonios le va a decir, y está bastante seguro de que Brendon, Pete, o los dos lo van a regañar por eso, pero él empaca sus cosas tan rápido como puede y sale corriendo del salón para alcanzar a Gerard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejé la nota original porque me pareció muy chistosa :P


	5. No tengo un título creativo para este capítulo, estoy tan decepcionada de mi misma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Gerard odia a Frank hasta la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lectores y lectoras :)  
> Me disculpo por no publicar seguido, ¡pero el trabajo en la universidad es demasiado!  
> Espero que tengan paciencia y comprendan mi situación, y también espero no quedarme tan rezagada de la publicación original :P  
> Grcias por su paciencia y por su lectura :)

Frank lo negaría a cualquiera que le pregunte, incluso se lo negaría a sí mismo en el espejo, pero intentar alcanzar a Gerard, le parece, que bueno, es un buen punto para tal vez mirarle el trasero. Así lo hace, y puede que los pantalones no favorezcan a Gerard, son algo bolsudos, y tal vez sólo se sostienen del cinturón, pero Frank no tiene que usar mucho su imaginación para adivinar cómo se ve su trasero.

Frank tiene que apurarse porque tiene menos de cinco minutos antes de que suene la campana de nuevo y necesita al menos decir una especie de disculpa para que Gerard no crea que está completamente loco. Aunque para ser sinceros, incluso Frank mismo no puede dar un fallo al respecto en este momento.

Está sólo a unos pasos de Gerard cuando se da cuenta de que no sabe cómo empezar. ‘Hola’ suena demasiado casual. ‘Buen día’ suena demasiado formal. ‘Oye’ es demasiado confrontacional. ‘Ola ke ase?’ es demasiado idiota. ‘¿Qué onda?’ es muy de los noventa. No sabe qué es lo más correcto, así que sólo improvisa.

“¿Gerard?” resuelve finalmente, eliminando el espacio entre los dos.

Gerard lo mira brevemente antes de lanzar un bufido y dar la vuelta. No es la reacción que Frank deseaba sacarle, pero al menos no le dio un puñetazo en la cara o algo así.

Frank se siente perdido cuando Gerard no responde. No dice nada. No le pregunta qué quiere, no lo insulta, no contesta de ningún modo. Sólo se queda callado y sigue caminando.

“Bueno, sobre lo que pasó antes-”

“¿Estás drogado?”

Frank no tiene palabras por un momento antes de tropezarse con sus palabras, “¿Qué? ¡No! Lo juro, no lo estoy, sólo que, bueno, tú me recordaste a alguien, y yo, tú sólo, y lo siento.”

Gerard ni intenta responder, sólo sigue caminando por el pasillo, y Frank nunca se ha sentido más confundido respecto a qué decir a continuación que en este momento. De pronto no puede pensar en una sola palabra en el idioma Español. La única palabra que le llega es crêpe, y por su vida, jura que no sabe por qué.

“Yo, este, yo no te caigo muy bien, ¿verdad?” le pregunta Frank.

“¿Qué podría hacerte pensar eso?” dice Gerard, aún sin mirarlo, “me ignoras por casi ocho años, ni siquiera te preocupaste por saber mi nombre, ¿y ahora me hablas porque me parezco a alguien que conoces?”

“Yo, bueno, soy una persona bastante distraída, yo no me lo tomaría a pecho si fuera tú,” dice Frank, pensando que logró un éxito parcial dado que consiguió que Gerard hablara un poco.

“Oh, entonces eso lo arregla todo, ¿no?” responde Gerard, rebozando sarcasmo.

“Yo, bueno, ¿lo siento?” pregunta Frank.

“¿Por qué? ¿Por ignorarme, por no saber mi nombre, por hacer el ridículo en frente mío, o por el hecho de que eres un completo idiota?”

“Ni siquiera me conoces, digo, ¿cómo puedes saber que soy un idiota? No niego nada, pero tú no puedes _saberlo_ ,” pregunta Frank, y luego se da cuenta de que se acaba de llamar idiota, pero ha decidido que si le desagrada a Gerard, el ser autodespreciativo es algo realmente bueno.

“Porque no soy tan distraído como tú”

Gerar es más alto que Frank, aunque no es mucho decir. Es casi tan alto como Brendon, pero la altura de Brendon está más que todo en sus piernas, mientras parece que Gerard tiene piernas más cortas, así que no es tan difícil seguirle el paso. Eso no significa que Gerard no está caminando tan rápido como puede en un esfuerzo por sacarse a Frank de encima.

“¿Entonces crees que me conoces?” le pregunta Frank.

“No es lo que dije,” dice Gerard, y es la primera vez que Frank piensa que tomó a Gerard con la guardia baja.

“Escucha, no puedo recuperar todos los años de no conocerte, y ambos lo sabemos, pero intento enmendar las cosas ahora.”

“¿Por qué razón? Y si me parezco a alguien que conoces, no significa que quiera hablar contigo.”

“Bueno, no es mala idea darme una oportunidad,” propone Frank.

“¿Por qué de repente te interesas en mí?” le pregunta Gerard, sonando jodidamente enojado, y eso hace que Frank sienta los huesos hechos de papel maché.

“¿Por qué no debería?”

“¿Por qué _deberías_?” contesta Gerard y es un punto muy bueno, además de ser muy difícil de responder.

“Creo que tengo derecho a intentar hablar contigo,” le gruñe Frank.

“Pero yo tengo derecho a ignorarte,” responde Gerard.

“¿Entonces eso es la que vas a hacer? ¿Ignorarme?”

Gerard no responde. Sólo sigue caminando, casi pierde a Frank cuando da una vuelta cerrada por el pasillo. Aunque eso resulta ser una respuesta bastante clara a la pregunta de Frank. Sí, en verdad planea ignorar a Frank.

“Bueno, si vas a ignorarme entonces es el momento perfecto que decirte que lo siento si crees que fui un desgraciado contigo. Digo creo que hay una diferencia enorme entre ser un malparido y simplemente no estar atento. No soy amigo de mucha gente, hay mucha gente con la que he estado en la misma clase por un montón de años a la que nunca le ha hablado, no es un problema que haya contigo, o conmigo realmente. Paso el tiempo con mis amigos, en verdad no es mi culpa que nunca hayamos socializado, hay dos personas en esta ecuación, Gerard. Tú y yo, si de veras me vas a odiar por el hecho de que nunca te he hablado, no veo por qué está fuera de cuestión el que yo te odie igual, porque, bueno, puede ir en dos direcciones.”

“Entonces explícame, ¿por qué mierdas es que yo sí sé tu nombre y tú no tenías ni idea del mío?” le reclama Gerard.

“Pues es lo mismo que cuando estás viendo una película y tú sabes el nombre del actor y tu amigo no. Simplemente no ha sido un evento importante en mi vida.”

“¿Ah sí?” pregunta Gerard, y no suena para nada complacido por la respuesta, “Entonces imagino que todas las veces que hemos estado en la misma clase, que ha sido al menos una vez cada año, debo anotar, y todas las veces que llamaban asistencia cuando pudiste haber puesto atención a cuál era mi puto nombre, nunca fue algo importante para tí. Ni una vez, ¿ni una sola puta vez pudiste escuchar por tres segundos para saber cuál era mi nombre? Odio dar malas noticias, Frank, pero tu argumento es completamente inválido.”

“Y bueno, ¿cómo se supone que yo iba a saber que iba a necesitar tu nombre?” le cuestiona Frank.

“¿Qué tal que sea porque soy un ser humano que merece un mínimo de respeto?” responde agresivamente Gerard.

“Muy bien, entonces piensas que soy un pedazo de mierda, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, ¿verdad?”

“Nop”

“Bueno, genial,” Frank suspira, “y si te digo algo vergonzoso de mi, ¿haría que te cayera mejor?”

“Seguramente no.”

“Okay, lo intentaremos de todos modos. Yo, eh, una vez le dije a un cajero que le amaba cuando me dio el vuelto. Una vez se me atoró la mano en un jarrón. Solía pensar que Croacia era la capital de Austria.”

“Eso sólo me dice que eres malo tomando decisiones y para la geografía.”

“Bueno, lo estoy intentando, ya no sé qué decir,” admite Frank, “honestamente no quiero que me odies.”

“¿Y qué me hace tan especial?” le pregunta Gerard, y esa es una pregunta ambigua, por decir lo menos. Frank decide no decirle que es la versión más joven de un tipo con el que se acostó, porque esa sería una mala decisión en muchos niveles. La primera, es que se supone que Frank es hétero, y la segunda, es que probablemente termine en una habitación acolchada.

“¿No puedo simplemente querer conocerte?”

“Si la única razón por la que quieres conocerme es porque me parezco a alguien más, déjame fuera,” dice Gerard.

“Okay, tienes un muy buen punto ahí, ¿pero, tal vez el hecho de que te parezcas a alguien más me hizo darme cuenta de que nunca he hablado contigo y ahora me siento culpable?”

“Entonces no es mi problema. Tu culpa es tuya, no mía.”

“Pero-”

“Escucha,” dice Gerard deteniéndose frente a su salón, y si a Frank le importara notarlo, se daría cuenta de que va muy tarde para su próxima clase, porque está tan lejos del salón de Historia como podría estarlo aún dentro del campus. “Si honestamente crees que para este momento no estoy acostumbrado al abuso de los chicos populares, entonces eres más tonto de lo que te creí. He tenido tres años para acostumbrarme a ser el chico gay del que todos se quieren burlar, ¿sí? Así que no necesito que te apiles en el montón de mierda que todo el mundo me quiere llamar. Lo entiendo, ¿sí? Soy asqueroso y probablemente quieres que me pudra en el infierno o algo así. Guárdatelo, ya lo he escuchado antes.”

“Yo-” comienza Frank, sintiendo que su boca se abre con real sorpresa. “Yo ni siquiera sabía que eras gay.”

“Sí claro,” dice Gerard, “sólo jódete, ¿quieres?”

Con esto, Gerard se da la vuelta para entrar a su clase, dejando a Frank ahí de pie sintiéndose como un tremendo fracaso. Ni siquiera puede empezar a pensar en lo horrible que eso salió.

Frank da la vuelta, mira las caras de la gente que va por ahí, sin fijarse o sin importarle quiénes son. Aunque eso lo hace sentir aún peor, porque ahora no puede evitar pensar que trata a todo el mundo igual que a Gerard, completamente capaz de saber quiénes son pero negándose a hacerlo. Pero no es como si pudiera conocerlos a todos. Frank sólo tiene espacio en su cabeza para guardar información, y si nunca va a necesitar el nombre de alguien, por qué debería esperarse que se lo aprenda.

Frank escucha sonar la campana unos segundos después de empezar a moverse en la dirección en la que debería estar yendo, y gruñe, porque va a llegar tarde y lo sabe con seguridad. También podría tomarse su tiempo, porque no hay forma en que vaya a llegar temprano esta vez. Incluso si su profesor llega tarde, él está del otro lado del colegio. Hay algunos rezagados a su alrededor que empiezan a correr al oírla, pero en cambio Frank se dirige al baño. Decide que es mejor idea organizar sus pensamientos ahora que intentar hacerlo en clase. Al menos puede tener más privacidad frente a un espejo que sentado junto a sus amigos que lo van a estar mirando raro por el resto del día.

Tienen todo el derecho, y Frank lo sabe. Hoy ha estado actuando de forma muy extraña. Ha estado enloquecido. Nada de lo que ha dicho o hecho ha tenido mucho sentido. En primera, se supone que debe estar alardeando de una chica con la que supuestamente se acostó; y luego se está preocupando por un rostro sin nombre que ha visto un millón de veces. Ahora va tarde a su clase y se ve como si hubiera ido y vuelto el infierno.

Frank camina dentro del baño, que está vació, como él lo esperaba. Lo examina para asegurarse antes de bufar y pararse frente al espejo tratando de luchar con la terrible forma en que arruinó lo que sea que quería tener con Gerard. Aunque no puede pensar con claridad porque siente que se encoge por la forma en que todo salió mal. Nunca esperó que Gerard lo iba a _odiar_. Tal vez esperaba que Gerard se sintiera incómodo, avergonzado, quizá cauteloso al estar junto a él. Pero Frank nunca imaginó que podía ganarse el odio de alguien a quien nunca le había hablado.

Excepto que, ahora tiene buenas noticias. No tiene ni la más mínima posibilidad de usar esa información para beneficio propio, pero ahora sabe que Gerard es gay. Así que, aunque odie a Frank y no parezca que se vaya a ablandar con él, Frank al menos sabe que eso no es completamente imposible. Es muy probable que gerard no se vaya a fijar en él, pero ahora Frank puede tener sueños que no lo hacen sentir tan culpable. Nunca es fácil fantasear con chicos hétero, en verdad es muy incómodo, pero esto, es una muy buena noticia.

Incluso si son buenas noticias, Frank aún siente nostalgia al mirar sus propios ojos y sentir que alguien le pateó el estómago. No sabe por qué está tan molesto, tal vez Gee no tenga nada que ver con Gerard en absoluto, pero Frank no puede evitar pensar que las similitudes pesan más que la imposibilidad de la situación. Tienen la misma voz, la misma cara, los mismos dientes, el mismo todo. Aunque las únicas diferencias parecen ser las más importantes, como su edad, y sobre todo que Gee parecía estar muy enamorado de él, mientras que Gerard, bueno, Gerard no quiere tener nada que ver con Frank. Seguramente no hay nada más lejos del ideal que el hecho de que Frank se haya enamorado de un chico que lo odia hasta la muerte.


	6. Vulnerabilidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La logística del viaje en el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Hoy es mi día de fic :P pude subir otro capítulo de uno que llevo en inglés y finalmente terminé este (no saben cuánto tiempo me tardo, y es por mis otras ocupaciones :/)  
> Y parece que ya me quedé rezagada de la autora original porque dice que falta poco para que termine :o Sólo espero que se queden a descubrir el final conmigo y me tengan paciencia con la subida de los capítulos :)

Hace tiempo Frank decidió que uno piensa mejor si lo hace al revés. Su lógica puede ser débil, pero su corazón está en el lugar adecuado.

Es así como se encuentra colgado de un lado de su cama mirando a Brendon, cuya frente se ve, si es posible, más grande cuando la miras al revés que mirándola al derecho.

“¿Estás bien?” pregunta Brendon.

“Estoy pensando.”

“¿En qué?”

“En sapos.”

“¿Sapos?” pregunta Brendon, que se ve confundido. “¿De veras?”

“En verdad no, sólo quería ver tu reacción,” dice Frank.

“Bueno, entonces ¿en qué estás pensando en realidad?” pregunta Pete, está sentado en la silla del escritorio de Frank, pero le dio la vuelta y puso su cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, y eso oficialmente lo hace más alto que los otros dos porque Brendon está sentado en el piso.

“Sólo estoy pensando en cómo es posible que dos personas tengan exactamente la misma cara siendo que una de ellas sea diez años mayor que la otra.”

“Ay no, esto otra vez no,” Brendon suspira y niega con su cabeza.

“¿Qué? ¡Es confuso!”

“No, en verdad no lo es, Frank. Estás delirando, porque este tipo Gerard simplemente era una persona normal. No era un clon o algo de quien sea que tú crees que es. Además, el tiop que dices al que se parece, el del bar, lo viste por cuánto, ¿tres minutos? ¿En serio piensas que puedes tener una imagen tan clara de alguien a quien apenas conoces y al que apenas le hablaste? Creo que tu cabez está inventando cosas.”

A Frank le encantaría corregir a Brendon diciendo que pudo ver al ‘tipo del bar’ y que sabe sin duda que tienen la misma cara, hasta los mismos dientes diminutos. Le gustaría decir que sabe que el nombre del tipo empieza por G, porque se hacía llamar Gee. Quiere decir que el tipo era muy misterioso acerca de su identidad, lo que prueba aún más que en cierto sentido era Gerard.

“Era él, lo juro.”

“Sí, y mi pez dorado es George Clooney.”

“Ni siquiera tienes un pez dorado,” refuta Pete.

“Bueno, si tuviera uno, sería tan George Clooney como este tipo que Frank dice que es uno de nuestros compañeros.”

“¿Siquiera conoces a ese chico?” pregunta Pete, pero Frank no sabe si dirige la pregunta a uno de ellos en particular.

“No en verdad,” dice Brendon negando con la cabeza, “digo, lo he visto por ahí, y creo que está en mi clase de gimnasia, pero nunca he hablado mucho. Parece medio perdedor.”

“No digas eso,” dice Frank rápidamente y se endereza para regañar a Brendon. Le da un mareo cuando está al derecho y sus ojos se sienten raros por un momento hasta que el mundo se organiza, se encuentra con que sus amigos lo miran fijamente.

“¿Y a tí qué te importa?”

“Digo, es que eso fue grosero.”

“Te estás enloqueciendo,” dice Pete negando con la cabeza.

“No, sólo creo que no es muy cortés hablar a las espaldas de la gente.”

“Ni siquiera lo conoces, Frank.”

“Igual es algo malo.”

“Sí, lo que sea,” Brendon sacude su cabeza y mira al libro de texto. Brendon empieza a hablar de matemáticas, que es para lo que intentan estudiar en primer lugar, pero es ahí cuando Frank empieza a salirse de tema.

La mejor teoría que se le ha ocurrido es que Gee tiene que ser un entusiasta del maquillaje, o conocer a uno. Es lo único que tiene sentido. Si Frank viviera en un programa de televisión diría que Gee puede cambiar de forma o viajar en el tiempo, pero como esto no es un programa de ciencia ficción, sabe ninguna de esas puede ser verdad. Si eso fuera verdad, entonces el día en que Frank se quedó mirando una cuchara por tres horas cuando tenía diez años habría dado mejores resultados, y hubiera podido doblar la jodida cuchara con su mente. Infortunadamente eso no funcionó y a ese punto su cereal ya estaba disuelto.

“¡Frank!” dice Brendon fuertemente, y por el tono de su voz, Frank sabe que debió haberlo llamado varias veces, pero estaba demasiado distraído para escuchar.

“¿Qué?”

“¿Acaso estás poniendo atención?”

“Eh, no. Bueno, en una escala de uno a diez, ¿qué tan posible creen que sea el viaje en el tiempo?”

“Ay, no,” dice Pete echando la cabeza para atrás como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza.

“¿Y diez es completamente posible, y uno completamente imposible?”

“Sí.”

“Okay, nueve entonces.”

“¡Ay, dios, no lo alientes!” dice Pete, y eso pudo dirigirse a cualquiera de ellos, porque Brendon es el que cree en esas cosas mientras que Frank es el que ya no tiene idea de quién rayos es Gee.

“¿Nueve?”

“Bueno, creo que es posible, pero también que es muy difícil de conseguir esa cantidad de energía, digo, necesitas un montón de energía para hacerlo, y creo que es más probable ir hacia delante que hacia atrás, pero no sé cuánto, porque el pasado se siente como que ya pasó ¿entiendes?”

“Pero el futuro no ha llegado,” responde Frank.

“Ay dios,” dice Pete y empieza a golpearse en la cara con su cuaderno.

“Okay, pero estamos viajando en el tiempo ahora, en este instante. Estamos viajando en el tiempo por un segundo a la vez, entonces, estamos viajando hacia el futuro mientras hablamos, ¿entonces por qué sería imposible acelerarlo? Como, acortar la distancia entre el punto A y el punto B.”

“Sí, pero creo que viajar hacia atrás es tan probable como hacerlo hacia delante, porque, si fuera posible, ¿por qué no seríamos capaces de ir hacia atrás?”

“No sé, creo que es posible de cualquier forma, pero apuesto más a viajar hacia el futuro que hacia el pasado.”

“Creo que el otro problema es que no conocemos las reglas que tiene, No hay una guía escrita en letra 12 que lo explique todo. Todo son suposiciones. En verdad podría ir en cualquier sentido. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de reglas del viaje en el tiempo estamos siguiendo, si podemos viajar en el tiempo?” dice Frank.

“Pues sí, pero la línea de tiempo que estamos experimentando es canónica, osea que todo debe pasar de esta forma, porque no puedes _cambiarlo_. El mundo es tal cual es ahora. Si yo fuera a viajar a hace cinco minutos, nada sería diferente. Creo que estaría arreglando todo para que las cosas terminen siendo como son,” contesta Brendon.

“Sí, pero tal vez es algo tipo Volviendo al futuro, porque, si vuelves en el tiempo a cambiar las cosas, tal vez es flexible, ¿cierto? Algo como que, vuelves en el tiempo, matas a Hitler, y por el hecho de haber matado a Hitler, una serie de eventos en dominó hacen que tus padres nunca se conozcan y tú dejas de existir.”

“No, creo que es más como volver en el tiempo a salvar a Buckbeak, porque vuelves en el tiempo, lo salvas, y todo queda bien en el mundo; pero en verdad no cambiaste nada, porque todo estaba organizado de manera en que sigues una línea de tiempo estricta en la que tenías que ir a salvar a Buckbeak en primer lugar.”

“¿Podrían cerrar el pico, los dos?” dice Pete, “El viaje en el tiempo no es real. Si lo fuera, ¿por qué nadie ha venido a probárnoslo? Si fuera real, alguien habría viajado al pasado y gritado ‘Oigan, el viaje en el tiempo es real’, ¡y leeríamos acerca de él en nuestros libros de texto!”

“Pero cualquiera que intente decir que es real sería internado porque estamos forzados a creer que no lo es,” le aclara Brendon.

“¡Exacto!” dice Frank.

“Si no dejan de hablar del viaje en el tiempo, salto de la puta ventana,” declara Pete.

“Qué aguafiestas,” dice Brendon, mirando con desdén al libro en sus piernas.

“Pete, tal vez es real-”

“Literalmente hace una semana tú y yo concordamos en que no era real. Ciencia ficción. ¡Ficción, Frank, hablamos de esto! ¡Es ficticio!”

“Tal vez empiezo a cambiar de idea,” dice Frank encogiéndose de hombros.

“¡No! Nada de cambiar de idea. El viaje en el tiempo no es real y Volver a Futuro no es un documental.”

“Nunca dije que lo fuera, sólo es una teoría,” dice Frank.

“Okay, Frank, te lo voy a deletrear. El tipo del bar era una persona completamente diferente a Gerard. No hubo viaje en el tiempo implicado en eso,” dice Pete hablando despacito, como si Frank fuera un niño.

“Sí, eso dices ahora, pero si los hubieras visto, digo, si estuvieran uno al lado del otro-”

“Tal vez sí eran similares, tal vez yo diría ‘vaya, esos tipos se parecen’ pero incluso de ser así, no podrías convencerme de que son la misma persona.”

Frank intenta recordar, algo que sea distinguible en Gee que nadie más tenga, como una cicatriz o un lunar o algo así. Le cuesta recordar algo que destacara más que sus dientes. Tal vez Frank podría decirte si tienen el mismo cuerpo si pudiera ver a Gerard sin ropa, pero pensar en ello es algo raro.

Luego Frank empieza a pensar muy a profundidad en las cosas que dijo. Mucho de ello parece apoyar la idea de que de algún modo, Gerard o Gee o quienquiera que sea viajó en el tiempo. Frank se burla de sí mismo en su interior porque ni siquiera cree que esto suene real, pero también siente que esa es la única opción. Cada minuto que piensa en ello, la idea del maquillaje parece más improbable, ¿cómo rayos Gee logró bajar de peso y hacer crecer su cabello, y cómo podría ocultar eso? El maquillaje no puede hacerlo. Una peluca puede hacer eso, pero lo del peso es algo completamente diferente.

La única teoría realista de Frank ni siquiera es realista. Su única teoría imposible es la única que tiene sentido. Sin embargo, el viaje en el tiempo no puede ser real, y Frank lo sabe. Siente que de sólo pensar en esto se está volviendo loco.

“Otra vez está divagando,” Brendon suspira, y azota el libro contra el piso para llamar la atención de Frank. El brinca, frunce el ceño y la muestra el dedo medio a Brendon

“Necesitamos hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas, Frank, no tenemos tiempo para tus teorías de Gerard, ¿okay?”

“Sabes que me odia,” dice Frank con tristeza.

“¿Quién?”

“Gerard.”

“¿Cuándo le hablaste...? por favor, dime que no le hablaste después de lo que pasó en el almuerzo,” dice Pete.

“Lo hice,” asiente Frank, “y me odia. Lo hizo putamente claro. Fue tan, ugh, no sé. No sabía que me odiaba así. Sólo quería hablarle, y tratar de aclarar las cosas, y tal vez, no sé.”

“¿Y qué importa?” pregunta Brendon, “¿Qué era tan importante de él? Incluso si el tipo del bar fuera la versión de Gerard que viajó en el tiempo, y no digo que lo crea, pero si fuera así, ¿por qué te importaría? ¿cómo te afecta eso?”

“Es sólo que… lo haría, creo. No sé cómo explicarlo.”

“Pero no tienes conexión con él. De ningún tipo.”

Frank abre la boca, listo para decir algo, pero lo encuentra imposible. Sabe que este es un momento perfecto para lanzarse. Podría simplemente decirlo. Podría simplemente decir que es gay y confesar todo lo que pasó y dejar de mentir, pero su boca se rebela contra él.

De repente siente que las comisuras de sus labios se cierran para impedir que algo escape. Su boca se seca y siente un picor ácido. Su garganta se cierra, y siente que así debe ser un ataque de asma, porque no puede ni _respirar_ por el peso en su pecho, que es como si un elefante hubiese decidido sentarse en sus pulmones.

Y todo en él le dice que simplemente lo diga. Sölo sacarlo. Quiere confesar, decirles quién es, y confía en que lo aceptarán, en verdad, pero aún no puede hacer que salga de su boca. El picor es su lengua se convierte en ardor y es lo más que aguanta para no vomitar de un lado de la cama, porque siente que eso es lo que necesita, pero al mismo tiempo, siente que no ha comido nada y que su estómago y todo su interior está vacío.

Pero Brendon es el chico rebelde que lo más que ha hecho es abandonar la religión por completo, y Pete siempre habla de la gente a la que ‘sin duda le daría si fuera gay, carajo, mira ese trasero.’ Frank sabe que puede confiar en estos muchachos, en verdad lo sabe, pero no puede hacer que le salgan las palabras.

Cuando el cerebro de Frank finalmente se rinde, le dice que no puede hacerlo, no puede decirlo, todo se afloja, y es capaz de soltar sus labios sellados en lo que parecen semanas. Frank quiere decirlo, quiere admitirlo todo, salir frente a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, pero no puede. No es que no quiera, o que no lo está intentando, simplemente no puede hacerlo. Las palabras no se forman. Se le atoran en la punta de la lengua y se le disuelven antes de ir más lejos.

“Viejo, ¿estás bien? pareces enfermo,” dice Pete, con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación, y Frank se odia, porque sabe que estos dos son buena gente, pero aún no puede decir las palabras que más desea decir. Simplemente no puede. Lo quiere, quiere perder la vergüenza, pero no es capaz. Al menos no por ahora.

Eso es lo que hace que Frank recuerde a Gee con mayor claridad. Se sentía tan seguro. Esa es la mejor palabra. Conoció al tipo por menos de tres días. Sólo supo de él lo que Gee le contó, pero se sentía tan seguro, cálido y cómodo. No se escondía, no fingía, Frank era simplemente él mismo. Fue el momento más vulnerable que vivió, probablemente en toda su vida. Si Frank hubiera estado atado a una foca muerta en medio de un tanque lleno de tiburones, no habría estado más vulnerable que con Gee.

Con Gee, por una parte técnicamente estuvo vestido rara vez, así que eso fue una cosa, pero no fue lo que lo hizo más vulnerable. Fue el hecho de que nunca le dijo a nadie. No dijo ni mu a nadie. Nunca ha dado ni una pista a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Para cualquier intención y propósito, Frank es más heterosexual que cualquiera en toda la escuela. Pero con Gee se quitó ese disfraz, y estaba completamente fuera, confiando en que Gee no tomara esa información para arruinarle la vida. Estaba completamente expuesto a Gee, y eso fue liberador.

Pero Gee ya se ha ido, y Frank tiene esta esperanza, inmortal e incontenible en medio de su pecho de que Gee aún está ahí. Tal vez Gee realmente es Gerard, y tal vez Frank todavía puede tener esa seguridad que sentía con Gee. Tal vez Gerard es Gee, y siempre lo ha sido, y esa esperanza es agonizante. Frank lo desea tanto que ha empezado a comérselo por pensar en lo cercano y a la vez lejano que es de ser real. Tienes tantas ganas de tener a Gee otra vez, que tal vez está alucinando y ve a Gee en Gerard, o tal vez está hipersensible y por eso es tan fácil ver a Gee y Gerard como la misma persona.

Frank sólo quiere sentirse seguro otra vez. Quiere dejar de sentir que alguien lo sofoca con esa personalidad falsa, y sólo quiere hablar con alguien que sepa quién es él.

Quiere a Gee de vuelta, En verdad es todo lo que quiere. No debería sentirse así acerca de ese tipo sabiendo lo poco que lo conoció, pero eso no cambia la forma en que se siente. Sabe cómo debería sentirse, pero también sabe cómo se siente, y el hecho de que esos sentimientos no se alineen es algo que no puede cambiar.

Frank quiere a Gee, y de alguna forma, Gee tiene que ser Gerard. Por extensión, quiere a Gerard. En verdad lo quiere. No quiere solamente tener sexo con él, o algo así, quiere conocer a Gerard de adentro hacia fuera. Quiere conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos y cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quiere sentirse seguro incluso cuando esté vulnerable.

Pero lo que tiene ahora son dos amigos que lo miran como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. No quiere eso, pero esa es la naturaleza del mundo que no tiene otra opción que afrontar.

Frank hace un gesto, mira por la ventana y apenas puede ver el techo donde se sentó la noche anterior con Gee. Se siente como más atrás, no parece que ha pasado sólo un día desde que se fue. Parecen años. No puede creer que confrontó a Gerard sólo hace unas horas. Eso parece un recuerdo remoto, uno escrito en un libro que sólo leyó, pero que no experimentó.

“Estoy bien,” miente Frank, “volvamos a esas ecuaciones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se aprecian mucho los comentarios, opiniones, dudas, sugerencias etc ;)


	7. El requiebro hacia Gerard comienza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hoyos negros y revelaciones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola lectores y lectoras!  
> ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! Sé que dejé abandonada esta traducción por demasiado tiempo, y me disculpo por eso, pero el trabajo últimamente ha estado muy pesado y he dejado incluso mis fics originales completamente descuidados.  
> Así que voy a intentar traer más capítulos de ahora en adelante :)  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo :)

Frank despierta sudando frío de un sueño muy particular. Es más que nada un recuerdo, pero cuando tienes un sueño sobre tener sexo con alguien no se siente como despertar de un sueño donde te persigue Chucky.

Frank mira hacia el cuarto oscuro tratando de calmar su respiración, preguntándose por qué rayos le molestaba tanto. Tal vez es porque sabe que eso nunca volverá a pasar y se siente como si le apuñalaran las tripas. Quiere que pase otra vez. Quiere besarse con Gee y pasar el fin de semana con él, quiere hacer de todo con él. Frank no tiene idea de por qué se siente tan fuerte tan rápidamente. No debería y lo sabe, y odia saberlo porque lo hace sentir culpable. No puede cambiar el hecho de que hay algo en ese chico. Había algo en Gee. Este brillo. Tenía esa cierta atracción gravitacional que mantenía a Frank cerca, que lo hacía adherirse, y ahora se ha ido.

Frank sigue atrapado aquí, el mismo viejo niño de secundaria en la misma vieja y tonta habitación, en las mismas viejas sábanas, mirando los mismos viejos rostros el los mismos viejos postres de las mismas viejas paredes. Nada ha cambiado. Él sabe que nada ha cambiado. Mira a su alrededor y ve que todo está igual que la semana pasada, pero completamente diferente. Es el opuesto de contaminado, todo lo que hay en esta habitación fue visto o tocado por Gee. Frank mira la almohada bajo su cabeza y recuerda cuando la cabeza de Gee estaba allí, justo donde está la cabeza de Frank, su cabeza estaba allí, pero ya no lo está. Si Frank respira profundo lo puede oler, puede oler a Gee. Olía a canela, a jabón y a café. Era bueno, se sentía tibio.

Frank mira a la luz roja al otro lado de la habitación donde el reloj muestra la hora, y siente un gruñido venir de sí mismo cuando se da cuenta de que son apenas la cuatro de la mañana. Está cansado, siente sus huesos protestar para que se vuelva a dormir, pero sabe que nada saldrá de eso. Está despierto, y lo sabe. Preferiría no estarlo. Preferiría estar alegremente soñando con nubes y dulces, pero está despierto y no tiene sentido intentar volver a dormirse si de todos modos tiene que despertarse pronto.

Es por eso que Frank se encuentra siendo arrastrado por su cuerpo fuera de la cama, cosa que preferiría no hacer, y caminando hacia el baño, cosa que tampoco preferiría, para tomar una ducha, cosa con la que no tiene mucho problema.

Frank intenta lavarse el sentimiento de angustia que le produce saber que no volverá a ver a Gee. Sabe que eso es cierto, pero al mismo tiempo está Gerard. Pero no es la misma persona, y aunque Frank lo sabe, aún siente que eso no es real. Gerard es Gee, tiene que serlo, pero aunque lo fuera, es diferente, porque tiene experiencias diferentes a Gee.

Si las sospechas de Frank son ciertas, y Gee en verdad de alguna forma es Gerard del futuro, entonces tiene recuerdos diferentes. Tiene una visión del mundo diferente, conocimiento diferente, sabiduría diferente, y recuerdos diferentes. Probablemente es una persona completamente diferente a Gerard. Y lo triste es que Frank no quiere estar con Gerard sino con Gee. No quiere a Gerard, Gerard es una persona diferente en la cabeza de Frank. Quiere a Gee.

La mente de Frank se desliza hacia la realidad en las palabras de Gee, porque ahí empieza a juntar las piezas. Se casó con su amorcito de la secundaria. No está siendo infiel. Es una situación única.

Frank llega al momento en que deja de pensar, incluso deja de sentir el agua que cae sobre su cabeza, porque finalmente todo tiene sentido. Gee, en Gee que Frank conoció, estaba casado con Frank. Frank del futuro. El Frank del futuro estaba casado con Gee, que es Gerard del futuro, y Frank debería dejar de llamarlo Gee porque en verdad es sólo Gerard del futuro.

"Mierda," Frank frunce el ceño, mirando al agua irse en remolino por el drenaje bajo él. Ahora no puede impedir que su mente divague, porque vaya, es algo aterrador haber dormido con un tipo que lo ha visto desnudo antes. No sabe por qué eso es lo que le molesta, cuando literalmente está de pie desnudo en un ducha, pero así es. Luego se da cuenta de que exactamente lo mismo pasó ayer cuando vio a Gerard, porque él es la misma persona. Simplemente lo es. Tiene un temperamento un tanto distinto, pero es la misma persona. Frank está siendo un tanto hipócrita con lo de estar desnudo, pero sigue siendo extraño.

El corazón de Frank empieza a acelerar porque literalmente acaba de decidir que está casado con Gerard del futuro, lo cual es un extraño pensamiento que tener mientras se aplica shampoo.

Eso es demasiado para procesar a las 4 de la mañana. No está seguro de cómo se siente con esta teoría, porque aún es una teoría. Es la única teoría que tiene sentido, pero es sólo una teoría. Él no es lo suficientemente mayor para decidir con quién se va a casar, pero no es como si tuviera una opción en la decisión, literalmente conoció a su futuro esposo. Cómo putas es eso posible. ¿ _Por qué_ putas es eso posible?

De repente se siente sorprendido por su laxitud frente a la idea del viaje en el tiempo. Ayer era completamente escéptico, si no un poco curioso, pero hoy parece haberla aceptado. ¿Qué otra posibilidad hay? Gee es Gerard, quien es su futuro esposo. La razón por la cual no hay infidelidad es porque Gerard está casado con Frank del futuro y volvió a tener sexo con Frank del pasado, o Frank del presente.

A Frank le duele el cerebro.

Cierra la llave de la ducha y se queda ahí de pie pensando por unos minutos.

Si se casa con Gerard, eso significa que va a tener que pasar tiempo con Gerard, pero al parecer Gerard lo odio. ¿Qué dijo Gee? ¿Algo como que Frank fue muy pegadizo las primeras semanas? Eso lo hace molestar porque no quiere ser ese chico. No quiere ser el rarito que se le pega a Gerard aunque no tenga oportunidad con él. Pero obviamente tiene una oportunidad si se casa con él.

¿Pero eso cómo rayos pasa? ¿Cómo se supone que se case con el chico si Gerard lo odia? ¿Cómo sabe Frank que Gee no le estaba mintiendo en la cara? ¿Tal vez no estaba relacionado con Gerard para nada? Tal vez se escapó de un centro psiquiátrico, viajó en el tiempo y fingió ser el futuro esposo de Frank. Excepto que si eso fuera posible, ¿cómo rayos fue posible que supiera todo lo que hay que saber sobre él? Digo, el tipo sabía cosas que ni el mismo Frank sabía sobre sí mismo. Aparentemente es muy sensible en el espacio de su cuello justo bajo su oreja y que le pongan la boca ahí lo hace gemir, y no hay forma de que Gee lo hubiera adivinado espontáneamente sin conocerlo antes. Frank no sabía eso sobre sí mismo, ¿cómo lo sabía Gee?

Una buena parte de él que que _quiere_ creerlo. Frank en verdad quiere creer que estaba casado con Gee. Quiere que eso sea verdad. Ya que lo quiere, se le hace más fácil creer en todo lo que está pensando. Quiere creer que va a terminar casándose con Gerard, quien se va a convertir en Gee. Lo quiere tanto que eso no le permite pensar con claridad.

Quiere ser el amorcito de la secundaria de Gerard y llevarlo al prom, y mierda, ¿por qué todo esto es tan romántico y dulce? Esto debería ser loco, descabellado y preocupante, no deseable. Pero lo quiere demasiado. Quiere desearlo, y ha decidido que al diablo con la lógica, en verdad lo cree.

Se va a casar con Gerard, de una u otra forma, ya pasó, así que va a pasar de nuevo, supone. Pero es un pensamiento aterrador porque no sabe qué línea de tiempo está siguiendo, si es flexible o fija. En serio espera que sea fija porque quiere saber que terminará con Gee, pero no tiene esa seguridad, sólo puede adivinar. En verdad espera que esté destinado a ser así.

Eso sólo devuelve a Frank a la imposibilidad de conseguir gustarle a Gerard, porque parece que el chico lo odia de veras, y honestamente no lo culpa. Piensa que Gerard tiene un buen punto al respecto. En verdad no se merece salir con el chico, pero Frank quiero mucho salir con él. No sabe por qué, sólo sabe que lo quiere. Quiere salir con Gerard y no hay nada que pueda hacer con ese deseo.

Frank se da cuenta de que aún está parado en la ducha, goteando agua y congelándose. No puede creer que se distrajo tanto que no se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo una paleta helada. O tal vez gelato, porque él es italiano.

Frank sale de la ducha y tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico por el hecho de que no sabe cómo salir con un chico, especialmente Gerard. Tiene problemas por no haber salido, ¿entonces cómo carajos se supone que haga que Gerard se enamore de él? Eso parece muy difícil. Sólo quiere transportarse al futuro y reemplazar al Frank futuro con sigo mismo.

No puede creer que siente celos de sí mismo. Literalmente son la misma persona. Frank del futuro sigue siendo Frank, sólo es una versión futura de él. Frank literalmente está celoso de ese tipo por estar casado con gee, cuando son la misma por la persona. ¿Cómo diantres lo consiguió? ¿Cómo ese Frank consiguió que Gee lo quisiera? ¿Cuáles son sus secretos? Porque Frank necesita saberlos para que ese futuro se vuelva su propia realidad.

Todo esto es demasiado complicado, ¿por qué no puede viajar al futuro y ahorrarse los problemas? Sabe que tiene que ganarse todo lo que su futuro ‘yo’ tiene, pero aún es impaciente y perezoso. Lo quiere ahora, no en diez años. Ahora ahorita. El ahora del presente.

Frank está seguro de que su cerebro se va a derretir si sigue intentando entender esto.

Intenta callar todo eso completamente y es así que la siguiente media se queda llenándose de pensamientos de lo injusta que es la cancelación de Firefly.

Considera que es abuso infantil hacer que el colegio empiece tan temprano, pero está despierto lo suficientemente temprano para llenarse de café hoy. Esta mañana se siente falsa, se siente como una escena de película, porque no siente que sea posible para él estar sentado ahí en la cocina cuando en algún momento del futuro posiblemente esté teniendo sexo con Gee o algo. Eso no parece justo, y hace que la realidad a su alrededor parezca como el set de una película.

No quiere ir al colegio y no quiere tener que intentar acercarse a Gerard, porque sólo quiere llegar hacia él, preguntarle si quiere salir en una cita y que él diga que sí. Sólo quiere que sea fácil, no se anotó para esto. Podría fácilmente no buscar a Gerard, pero de nuevo, no puede. No es capaz de eso. No puede simplemente perder cualquier oportunidad con Gerard, no se atrevería. No va a estar contento con eso, pero con seguridad intentará que Gerard se enamore de él.

Frank mira hacia el reloj, enojado por lo temprano que es, e incluso más enojado por el hecho de que tiene que salir al colegio,  porque no quiere para nada hacer eso. La única ventaja es que va a ver a Gerard. Va a ser un día de intercambios muy vergonzoso, lo sabe, pero sinceramente está un poco emocionado por intentar. Desde hoy, el requiebro hacia Gerard inicia.  
Está muy acostumbrado a ir en modo ‘sin-vida’, es la única forma en que puede sobrevivir un día de colegio. Frank en modo ‘sin-vida’ es cuando deja que su cuerpo tome el control y él no piensa en lo más mínimo en qué está haciendo. Es más confiable en ese estado, pero no va a escuchar una sola palabra que le digas.

Sin embargo, es un buen conductor en ese estado, y sólo empieza a darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo cuando entra al parqueadero del colegio, lo suficientemente temprano para que no esté lleno aún.

Frank estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba buscando a un alguien en concreto con el cabello negro oscuro mientras está sentado en su auto. No está listo para levantarse, y de todos modos las puertas del colegio no se abrirán sino en algunos minutos más. Hay un grupo de personas paradas frente a las puertas, lo suficientemente grande para que Gerard esté entre ellos, pero no tan grande para que Frank no pueda identificarlo.

Pero para su decepción, no ve a Gerard. Se queda sentado en su lugar y decide esperar, no hay necesidad de salir en ese clima nublado y lúgubre. El cielo se había abierto al Sol el día anterior, pero aparte de eso ha estado gris durante toda la semana.

Frank está a punto de rendirse y decide que Gerard viene en un bus o algo cuando lo ve, y sonríe por primera vez en el día. Frank rápidamente se levanta de su asiento, agarra su mochila y cierra con seguro la puerta del auto antes de apresurarse a encontrarse con Gerard, quien está en su camino a unirse a la gran masa de gente que ha estado creciendo continuamente en los últimos minutos.

Gerard está con alguien, el chico que Frank asume que es su hermano, pero no puede recordar su nombre. Frank supone que eso lo convierte en su futuro cuñado. Raro. Probablemente debería aprenderse el nombre de ese tipo si algún día va a pasar Acción de Gracias con él.

El momento en que Frank lo llama, Gerard se da la vuelta con esa mirada de completo desagrado que Frank esperaba completamente, pero aún lo lastima.

“Oh, no de nuevo,” él dice, se ve enojado cuando Frank lo alcanza finalmente. Frank se pregunta si sabe que dejó de caminar al segundo en que vio a Frank. Tal vez no lo sabe, tal vez fue algo inconsciente. O tal vez quería que Frank lo alcanzara y simplemente no va a admitirlo.

“Buenos días,” dice Frank caminando calmadamente con él. Su hermano, quien está al otro lado de Gerard, mira a Frank con confusión y no le quita los ojos de encima aunque mirar fijamente se considera grosero.

“Lo eran, pero ahora estás aquí,” responde Gerard y Frank hace una mueca. “¿Ahora qué quieres?”

“¿Por qué debo querer algo? Tal vez sólo me gusta hablar contigo,” dice Frank y ellos se detienen detrás del grupo de gente que está afuera de la gente.

El hermano de Gerard dice “Oye, Gee, voy a buscar a Ray, ¿nos vemos luego?”

“Por favor, no te vayas,” dice Gerard, pero él ya se ha desvanecido antes de registrar sus palabras. “Oh, genial.”

“Oye, ¿qué hay de malo conmigo?” pregunta Frank.

“Nada, la verdad. Sólo tu personalidad, tu cara, tu voz, y todo lo demás que tienes.”

“Vaya, no lo suavices.”

“Bueno. También está tu arrogancia, tu cabello, tu inteligencia, o más bien la falta de ella, tu-”

“Era en sentido figurado,” le interrumpe Frank.

“¿Podrías, tal vez, no hablar conmigo? Podrías simplemente, no sé, ¿ir a cualquier lugar del planeta en lugar de estar de pie a mi lado?” le pregunta Gerard.

“Pero yo quiero,” responde Frank.

“¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? Creo que he dejado muy claro de que no quiero hablar contigo,” responde Gerard.

La campana suena, sonando rota en el frío aire de afuera, y el grupo de gente empieza a agitarse segundos después del sonido. Frank puede ver a Gerard poniéndose nervioso y probablemente está tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape para alejarse de Frank, pero no va a ser tan fácil desprenderse de él.

O al menos, no lo iba a ser, hasta que alguien pone su mano en su hombro y Frank es detenido físicamente por Brendon.

Frank, hasta hoy, no era consciente de lo fuerte que es su agarre, porque intenta desprenderse del chico para seguir a Gerard, pero en verdad no puede.

“¿Otra vez estabas fastidiando a ese tipo?” le pregunta Brendon.

“¡No!” responde Frank demasiado rápido, haciendo que su mentira sea más transparente. Frank ve a Gerard mirándolo, y le gusta pensar que la mirada en sus ojos es de decepción. Así le parece a Frank, pero él sabe que es porque su mente le juega trucos. De ninguna forma Gerard se va a decepcionar de sacarse a Frank de encima.

“Tienes que dejar de hacer eso,” dice Brendon. “¿Qué quieres de él? Eres tan raro.” Brendon finalmente le suelta, pero Gerard ya se perdió en el mar de gente y así Frank no lo puede seguir. Empieza a caminar con Brendon, más enojado de lo que debería estar, pero no puede evitarlo.

“Sólo quiero… ¿hablar?” Dice Frank.

“¿De verdad? Porque parece que estás esperando una propuesta de matrimonio,” dice Brendon y Frank casi se congela del miedo. ¿Qué dijo Brendon? Hasta donde Brendon sabe, Frank es heterosexual, así que, ¿de qué está hablando?

“¿Qué? ¡No! Qué asco, definitivamente no. Es un tipo, no,” dice Frank, sin estar seguro de ser convincente.

“No lo decía literalmente,” dice Brendon, su respuesta es más relajada que las palabras que acaban de salir de la boca de Frank, “sólo decía que estabas actuando muy raro. Has estado así desde ayer a la hora del almuerzo.”

“Lo siento,” dice Frank despreocupadamente, “sólo que no me gusta cuando no le gusto a la gente.”

“¿También tienes la costumbre de creer que hombres extraños son tus compañeros de clase?”

“No,” dice Frank, con un suspiro, “sólo olvídalo, ¿está bien? No se lo digas a Pete, él ya piensa que estoy loco.”

Brendon pone los ojos en blanco y se despide de Frank con la mano con poco ánimo, diciendo “lo que sea” antes de alejarse de Frank, porque sus casilleros están en pasillos diferentes.

Frank maldice para sus adentros, sabiendo que está siendo tan torpe con este asunto como es posible. Sólo quiere tener el amor eterno de Gerard, ¿es demasiado pedir? Frank decide que sí, tal vez lo es. Al menos por ahora lo es.


End file.
